SasuSaku Tsuki
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Drabbles o pequeños oneshots para el Mes SasuSaku 2014. Julio es el mes de nuestra preciosa flor de cerezo y nuestro Uchiha orgulloso. [Completo]
1. El olor a pintura fresca

Hola, voy tarde no, lo siguiente para el _**SasuSaku Month 2014**_ pero aun así no lo quería dejar pasar, es una de las parejas que más me gustan y de la que aunque no lea muchos fics porque hay demasiados, si sigo algunos fics postguerras de ellos. Nunca he escrito de esta pareja porque hay tanto de ellos que cualquier cosa que quiera leer solo tengo que buscar e igualmente no me animaba, pero definitivamente lo del mes me llamó al atención pero no había podido ponerme a ello. Espero ponerme al día xD El nombre del fic se supone que significa El mes SasuSaku en japones, al parecer una forma de decir mes es con el kanji de luna.

Bueno no se que más decir... si que casi todos los prompts en mi cabeza se enfocan a Sasuke pocos a Sakura, bueno que le puedo hacer. escribir de Sasuke definitivamente no es lo mío, porque aunque sea muy frió y borde no puedo evitar pensar que cuando vuelva a Konoha poco a poco cambiará y en momentos será como el Sasuke de doce años que era creído pero con un humor ácido muy interesante, por lo que puede quedar un poco OOC, pero haré lo que pueda. _Feliz SasuSaku Month a todos._

**Edit:** Se me había olvidado ponerlo pero lo pongo ahora: Los drabbles no van en orden cronológico, en algunos Sasuke y Sakura estarán en el equipo siete y en otros serán adultos. Por lo que aunque en un capitulo solo sean amigos en el siguiente pueden estar como pareja y al siguiente de nuevo ser solo compañeros.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Prompt 1. The Smell of Fresh Paint**

_Prompt 1. El olor a pintura fresca_

Indignante.

Esa era la única palabra que a Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurría para definir la situación, su situación.

Desde que habían ganado la guerra y él había decidido volver a Konoha las cosas estaban calmadas y felices aunque no tanto para él. Le habían sellado temporalmente parte del chakra y le adjudicaban estúpidas misiones de Rango D para genins para volver a incorporarse desde cero, era algo estúpido pero él sabía que no era más que otra forma de castigo por todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Aun así no podía evitar indignarse.

Ese día otra estúpida misión le había sido encomendada, y si no fuera suficiente con tener que sufrir esas misiones indignantes encima sus compañeros se ofrecían para acompañarle y por más que se negara no desistían.

Ahí estaba, aguantándose las ganas de largarse de nuevo de Konoha por tener que hacer tales tareas. _Al menos no es la de perseguir un gato_, se dijo mentalmente, pero pintarle la fachada de la casa a una ancianita con Sakura tampoco era mucho mejor.

— ¿Has terminado ya con ese lado Sasuke-kun?

El chico solo movió unos milímetros la cabeza asintiendo, observando como la chica del pelo rosa se acercaba.

—Te ha quedado muy bien, umm… — La chica cerró sus ojos e inspiró — me encanta el _olor a pintura fresca_ ¿a ti no?

—No, es molesto — _Como tú,_ pensó interiormente.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se agachó para coger el bote de pintura azul y proceder a pintar los detalles en azul que quería la dueña, pero el bote resbaló salpicándole pintura lo que provocó un pequeño respingo y grito en la chica del pelo rosa.

Sasuke que había presenciado la escena no pudo evitar que una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevara mostrando una pequeñísima sonrisa, pero suficiente a los ojos jade de Sakura, que tras maldecir un par de veces lo había mirado.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?

— No me lo parece, lo es.

Sakura infló sus mofletes y sin pensar dos veces su próxima acción cogió el cubo de pintura y salpicó con él a Sasuke, para luego reírse sin parar.

—Tienes razón, es muy gracioso.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mientras se acercaba con paso lento a la chica la cual empezó a cuestionar su acción porque Sasuke daba mucho miedo, pero el chico solo cogió el bote de pintura y miró a Sakura antes de hablar.

—Tú lo has querido, nadie provoca a Sasuke Uchiha y sale ileso.

Tras eso volvió a salpicar a Sakura, la cual no paraba de reír mientras huía corriendo por el jardín, y al final ambos acabaron sumidos en una pelea de pintura. La cual solo acabó cuando el grito de la dueña de la casa se hizo presente y cuando ambos siguieron la mirada de la mujer entendieron al cara de enfado que la pobre anciana tenía.

Tras ellos la anteriormente impoluta pared pintada de blanco por Sasuke se encontraba llena de salpicones de pintura azul. Sakura se disculpó a la señora prometiendo volver a pintarlo mientras Sasuke solo la observaba.

_Quizás haber ido tras un gato extraviado hubiera sido mejor_ pensó. Pero al ver a su compañera llena de pintura desistió, definitivamente eso había sido mejor y dejando escapar otra micro sonrisa pensó en lo ridícula que se veía Sakura cubierta de pintura, obviando el hecho de que él estaría igual.

Quizás y solo quizás estar en Konoha haciendo esas estúpidas misiones no estaba tan mal.


	2. Tarde

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Prompt 2. Late**

_Prompt 2 . Tarde_

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche mientras caminaba sin pausa. No quería correr pero una parte de él si quería hacerlo, por lo que tenía que controlarse. Una parte de él quería correr para recorrer cuanto antes la distancia que le alejaba de su destino, de su objetivo, de su misión.

Quería correr para no arrepentirse.

Sasuke quería correr para dejar Konoha cuanto antes para acabar lo más rápido posible con la tentación de darse la vuelta y seguir con la vida que había llevado en los últimos meses. Pero no debía, o mejor: no podía.

Porque ya era _tarde._

Era tarde para volver sobre sus pasos y acercarse a Sakura.

Tarde para rectificar y abandonar su objetivo. Era tarde aunque las palabras de Sakura le estuvieran martilleando la cabeza y el corazón.

Las palabras de esa chica no paraban de escucharse en su cabeza, clavándose a fuego en su ser sin dejarle descansar. Ella tenía amigos, familia, gente que la quería y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo eso atrás por él; era algo que no comprendía. Él no merecía esa devoción, ni la trataba bien, ni podía corresponder su amor porque él se había negado a amar. En su vida solo el odio tenía cabida y los lazos afectivos que sentía hacia los miembros de su equipo eran un lastre en su objetivo, eran un impedimento, eran un obstáculo.

Ojalá hubiera podido vivir otra vida, tener una familia, no haber visto como su hermano aniquilaba a ésta. Ojalá no sintiera odio, todo sería distinto. No tendría que irse ni renunciar a su amistad y afecto con el equipo siete. Pero no era posible.

En la vida no se puede desandar lo andado, cada acción pesa y se mantiene en el pasado, el pasado no se puede modificar, las acciones y palabras que en él se hallan son imborrables.

Por eso él no podía hacer nada. Porque su familia estaba muerta y eso no iba a cambiar. Porque no podía cambiar el pasado para volver al banco en el que había dejado cuidadosamente a Sakura. Porque ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Tarde para volver.


	3. Fobia

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Prompt 3. Phobia**

_Prompt 3. Fobia_

Una vez más habían sido incapaces de ver la cara de Kakashi al comer, ya no eran inexpertos críos de doce años y sin embargo ese hombre había vuelto a engañarlos y vuelto a proteger su rostro. Ahora solo Naruto comía con ganas su ramen, mientras Sakura maldecía por haber perdido la oportunidad y Sasuke solo comía recriminándose el haber sido tan ingenuo e inexperto como para caer en los engaños de su ex–sensei.

Cualquier persona que pasara delante del Ichiraku Ramen y viera a los cuatro comiendo ramen hubiera pensado que se trataba de un equipo feliz compartiendo una amena comida. Sin sospechar si quiera que hiciera casi cuatro años que ese equipo no estaba junto, que los miembros de ese equipo se habían tratado de matar los unos a los otros y que habían vivido una guerra.

Pero era cierto, ese equipo había vivido todo tipo de experiencias y sin embargo ahí estaban, comiendo ramen como solían hacer en el pasado. Claro después de haber sacado a rastras al Uchiha de su casa.

Sakura enfocó su vista hacia Sasuke quien se encontraba en esos momentos peleándose con Naruto puesto que el rubio había intentado echar sus trozos de menma en el tazón del moreno ya que no le gustaban. La chica solo pudo reír ante esa escena sintiendo que el tiempo no había pasado y todo volvía a ser como cuando eran genins, bueno los dos chicos aun lo eran.

Finalmente Sasuke se enfadó y acabó metiéndole en la boca al rubio el menma de éste y ya puestos el suyo como castigo mientras Kakashi los observaba divertido, Teuchi y Ayame reían y la cara del rubio comenzaba ponerse verde.

Sakura sonrió alegre mientras volvía a ocuparse de su ramen sintiéndose satisfecha de lo que veía, alegre de que Sasuke estuviera allí con ellos y no en la soledad de su casa.

Porque Sasuke odiaba la soledad de su casa y Sakura lo sabía, porque Sasuke tenía _fobia_ a la soledad de su casa y Sakura quería liberarlo de ésta.

Muchas veces iban a casa del Uchiha para buscarlo y sacarlo de allí o simplemente autoinvitarse y pasar la tarde, Sasuke por supuesto se quejaba e intentaba que se fueran pero siempre acababa cediendo con un "Haced lo que os plazca". Pero de lo que Naruto no era consciente o quizás si y no lo decía, era del brillo en los ojos de Sasuke que Sakura no podía evitar amar. Un brillo que les confirmaba que en el fondo le alegraba verlos y que le libraran de la soledad de su casa llena de dolorosos recuerdos en el reconstruido barrio Uchiha.

Y Sakura se había prometido rescatar siempre a Sasuke de esa oscura soledad y de su fobia hacia ella.


	4. Sin ninguna advertencia

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Prompt 4. There Was no warning**

_Prompt 4. Sin ninguna advertencia_

—Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron exageradamente y sus cejas se unieron frunciendo el ceño en una expresión que rara vez Sasuke Uchiha mostraba o sentía: desconcierto y extrema sorpresa con una pizca de incredulidad.

Porque definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba oír al ver a Sakura entrar a casa tras haber ido al hospital, ahora entendía porque había estado tan inquieta antes de irse. Como la chica del pelo rosa ayudaba en el hospital él no había pensado nada raro cuando le dijo que iría allí pero ahora si entendía el por qué Sakura estaba rara y nerviosa antes de irse; claro que él solo había pensado que sería cualquier minucia que le rondaba la cabeza o algún paciente que la inquietaba y la preocupaba, pero nunca eso.

Embarazada.

Sakura le miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta que no llegaba pero al menos vio como la expresión extraña de Sasuke desaparecía hasta dejar una expresión igualmente sorprendida pero algo menos.

Un hijo. La cabeza de Sasuke no paraba de darle vueltas a la noticia, él quería tener hijos por supuesto y varios pero no se lo esperaba justo ahora. Hacía años que cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia su compañera le había confirmado que él no estaba interesado en ella como algo pasajero si no para toda la vida y tenía claro restablecer el clan Uchiha con ella pero aun así la noticia le había cogido de improviso.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasa tanto te desagrada la noticia? ¡Pues que sepas que yo lo quiero y si no quieres hacerte cargo muy bien lo criaré yo sola aunque me parece muy cobarde de tu parte no te esperaba así y…!

Las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas quedándose en el aire cuando Sasuke la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hasta él dándole un abrazo que dejó sorprendida a Sakura.

—Hmp ¿nunca dejarás de ser molesta? ¿Por qué sacas esas conclusiones? En la vida lo rechazaría.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Sakura, la chica realmente se había preocupado, quizás Sasuke no era muy expresivo pero con ella lo era mucho más con los demás, lógico ya que tenían una relación y ese silencio y expresión en la cara de su novio le había asustado.

—N-no lo sé, te has quedado tan callado y con una expresión rara y yo, pues…

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Entras en casa y no me dices ni hola, llegas y lo primero que me dices es eso así de sopetón _sin ninguna advertencia_, es normal que me sorprendiera.

— ¿Y qué advertencia querías?

—No lo sé lo que fuera, incluso un "tengo algo que decirte"

Sakura solo abrazó con más fuerza al moreno el cual había dejado una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica acariciándole el pelo.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

—Perfecto, ya te dije que quería que tú me ayudaras a restablecer mi clan, no lo esperaba tan pronto pero me alegro, solo espero que no sea tan molesto como tú…

Sakura se separó mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado falsa mientras que le pegaba un puñetazo "suave" según ella en el pecho a modo de broma.

—Pues yo espero que no esté todo el día diciendo "hmp" como tú ni siendo tan borde.

—Hmp en el fondo te encantaría que fuera como yo.

Sasuke le sonrió de la forma que Sakura amaba y ésta no pudo más que mirar a un lado intentando esconder su sonrojo pues Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, a ella le encantaría que su hijo se pareciera al hombre que siempre había amado. Un tacto sobre su cuerpo le hizo dejar de pensar en ello y mirar a Sasuke el cual había posado su mano en el vientre de ella. La chica le imitó y puso sus manos sobre la de Sasuke mientras pronunciaba unas palabras no para el hombre que tenía delante sino para la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella.

—Bienvenido pequeño Uchiha, ya estoy deseando verte.

Sasuke sonrío y besó a Sakura. Iba a ser padre y estaba feliz, cuidaría a su hijo de todo el mal que había en el mundo y se encargaría que viviera la infancia y adolescencia del modo en el que él no había podido: con felicidad y amor.

* * *

Había olvidado los Hmp de Sasuke imperdonable xD


	5. Recuerdo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 5. Keepsake**

_Prompt 5. Recuerdo_

La nieve caía suavemente acumulándose de forma caprichosa en el suelo, algunos montículos más altos que otros pero todos iguales; suaves e impolutos como si la más autentica pureza se tornara tangible en forma de copos de nieve. Sasuke solo miraba los copos de nieve acumularse lenta e interminablemente uno tras otro, intentando que la imagen percibida por sus ojos fuera suficiente como para opacar todos sus sentidos no solo la vista y así obviar lo que los otros percibían. En especial quería entretener y aislar a su sentido del oído para así intentar no escuchar al exasperante rubio que ya empezaba a hartarle.

— ¡Pero qué frío hace ttebayo! ¿Falta mucho para llegar al hostal Kakashi-sensei? Si sigo así me voy a congelar entero y un cubito de hielo no puede ser el futuro Hokage…

Le daban ganas de atacarle con un Chidori para una vez inconsciente llevarlo a rastras y así al menos no tendría que escucharlo quejarse cada cinco minutos como un niño pequeño, aun estando de misión.

—No queda mucho Naruto pero no molestes más, además eso te pasa por no venir abrigado, de acuerdo te dejaré mi bufanda pero que conste que esto queda fatal, tú eres el chico, sería caballeroso que me dejaras algo de abrigo a mí que soy una chica, pero si con eso te callas prefiero pasar algo de frío — comentó la chica del pelo rosa que como Sasuke estaba harta de escuchar a Naruto el cual estaba muerto de frío porque estando en medio de la nieve se encontraba sin gorro, ni guantes, ni bufanda; ella no tenía tanto frío así que estaba dispuesta a dejarle su bufanda si con ello se callaba.

Sakura empezó a desenvolverse la bufanda del cuello mientras Naruto no paraba de saltar y correr emocionado gritando cosas como _"Sakura-chan me dejará su bufanda que suerte tengo ttebayo"_ o _"Ahh voy a tener la bufanda de Sakura-chan en mi cuello"_ haciendo que todos los presentes se preguntaran si de verdad tenía tanto frío como decía. Se deshizo del agarre que tenía y tiró de la bufanda pero al hacerlo el colgante que llevaba puesto y que se había enganchado a ésta salió disparado hundiéndose en la nieve.

— ¡No, mi colgante! — exclamó Sakura mientras le tiraba a Naruto la bufanda en la cabeza e iba corriendo al lugar en el que había caído.

El rubio se puso la bufanda y se acercó a la chica dispuesto a ayudar mientras Kakashi se sentó en una roca esperando a que encontraran el colgante y siguieran adelante.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo Sakura-chan, oe teme ayuda tú también.

— ¿Por qué? Ha sido tú culpa que se haya quitado la bufanda y lo haya perdido.

— ¡Serás…!

— ¡Naruto si de verdad me quieres ayudar remueve por ahí, discutir no me vale de nada! – le dijo la chica molesta lo que hizo que todos se extrañaran, Sakura era una chica coqueta pero no tanto como para enfadarse así por un colgante por lo que ese colgante tenía que ser importante.

Después de buscar un rato la voz de Naruto se alzó en ese paraje en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Lo encontré ttebayo!

— ¿En serio? — Sakura se acercó y cogió el colgante en sus manos mirándolo completamente feliz, no había duda era su colgante, una fina cadena de plata con una bonita flor de cerezo como adorno colgado. Pero alguien más posó su vista en ese collar.

—Ese colgante… — pronunció quedamente el Uchiha antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio.

— ¿Sakura-chan por qué es tan importante ese colgante para ti?

Todos los presentes miraron expectantes, a la chica la cual se había puesto un poco colorada, ya que a todos les intrigaba en especial al Uchiha.

—Porque es un _recuerdo_ de alguien a quien quiero mucho, aunque es probable que esa persona ni siquiera recuerde que me lo regaló.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara entendiendo completamente las palabras de Sakura y les dijo que ahora que lo habían recuperado que siguieran andando, mientras que Naruto iba hablando en voz alta de lo idiota que hay que ser para olvidar el haber hecho un regalo así. Sakura solo metió el colgante por dentro de su camiseta y echó a andar tras Naruto seguida de Sasuke que estaba sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Ese colgante había sido un regalo que él le hizo a Sakura por navidad cuando aún vivía en Konoha antes de desertar de la villa, se lo había regalado por educación así como también le regaló algo a Naruto, recordaba perfectamente como la chica lo había abrazado tras dárselo y cómo él la había apartado; nunca pensó que Sakura seguiría guardándolo con cariño así como tampoco pensó que él al verlo fuera a recordarlo y aun peor a alegrarse al ver con que aprecio lo guardaba Sakura.

_"Definitivamente es una molestia" _

Porque si alguien era capaz de hacer que Sasuke Uchiha recordara algo tan simple y además le reconfortara y le hiciera olvidar sus ganas de volverse sordo, era definitivamente Sakura y quizás por eso era una molestia de la cual no podía alejarse.

* * *

Casi que creo que es de los Sasuke que más IC me ha quedado, quizás porque a penas participa xD

Muchas gracias por os fav y los follows, me alegra que os gusten los drabbles, ojalá me dejéis un review ^^

Saludos.


	6. Noche en casa

Este Prompt es dificil de traducir es como quedarse en algún sitio. Yo lo he traducido como quedarse en casa porque no tiene una traducción exacta en español.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 6. Night In**

_Prompt 6. Noche en casa_

A Sakura le gustaba salir de noche con sus amigas. Ir al karaoke o a algún bar a pasar la noche era algo que la entretenía. Por supuesto le encantaría salir también con su novio pero Sasuke era muy difícil de convencer para ese tipo de salidas y las pocas veces que consentía era cuando el mejor amigo de ambos; Naruto se ponía ultra pesado tanto que el Uchiha sabía que si no aceptaba a ir acabaría tan harto de escucharle que lo mataría. Y entre matar a tu mejor amigo y salir una noche, hasta Sasuke era capaz de ver que era mucho más coherente aceptar la segunda opción. Por eso era que normalmente salía con sus amigas.

Pero esa noche no era el caso, esa noche sus amigas no contarían con su presencia y tampoco lo haría un Naruto pesado que hubiera convencido al Uchiha. No, esta noche se quedaría en casa acompañada de su novio, y definitivamente no le molestaba.

Salir estaba bien pero pasar la noche tranquilamente en casa con tu novio comiendo palomitas y viendo una peli tampoco era una mala idea y Sakura estaba convencida de ello.

Muchas veces decidía rechazar las propuestas de Ino de ir a bares e incluso a discotecas y prefería la tranquilidad de su casa, y solo la acústica de la naturaleza que se filtraba por uno de los laterales de la casa tradicional que compartía con Sasuke en el reconstruido barrio Uchiha. Era distinta al piso en el que ella vivía anteriormente pero el aire tradicional era algo que no le disgustaba incluso le influía una relajante paz interior.

Miró a Sasuke el cual miraba sin mucho interés las películas que ella le había propuesto ver a sabiendas que entre dos comedias románticas y dos dramas románticos Sasuke no tenía nada que elegir pues ninguna era de su gusto, aun así normalmente elegía una al azar y se limitaba a verla en silencio. Silencio que Sakura y su incansable parloteo se encargaban de arruinar. La chica le comentaba la mayoría de cosas que pasaban en la película para que Sasuke hablara algo también y se las comentaras, comentarios que casi siempre eran críticas a los innumerables clichés que Sasuke encontraba en ellas y al idealizado amor que todas te mostraban. La chica del pelo rosa siempre le molestaba diciéndole _"Eres un borde Sasuke-kun esas historias de amor son muy bonitas" _y el chico siempre le contestaba que lo eran porque eran falsas que el amor era complicado y que ambos lo sabían.

Sakura asentía tras eso pues era cierto, su relación había sido de lo más difícil. Pasando por el miedo, la desconfianza e incluso intentos de asesinato. Pero eso era ya pasado y ahora eran una pareja feliz que viendo juntos una peli criticaban los clichés de ellas. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos decidió hablarle a su novio el cual casi hacía muescas de asco ante las portadas y las sinopsis de las películas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál eliges Sasuke-kun?

—Te he dicho mil veces que me da igual, pon la que a ti te parezca igualmente son todas la misma mierda.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El chico se encogió de brazos y Sakura sonrió extrañándolo. Era cierto que para Sasuke esas películas eran horribles, como también era cierto que las veía y comentaba aunque no le gustaran. Pero lo más cierto era que las veía, simple y llanamente, las veía por ella. Se quedaba a su lado, abrazándola y viendo esas horribles películas para él y solo por el esfuerzo que hacía en verlas Sakura ya era feliz.

—Bueeeno, quizás esta te interese más… — le dijo mientras le enseñaba una película de acción y Sasuke enarcaba una ceja como preguntándole entonces porque le había hecho leer el argumento de las otras si al final pensaba poner una de acción.

Porque a Sasuke las películas de acción, de aventura y de crimen si le gustaban. Tampoco era un aficionado a ver la tele pero obviamente prefería esas sin ninguna duda.

—Ve poniendo la peli Sasuke-kun mientras hago las palomitas, total no importa si me pierdo el principio, estas son las que no me gustan mucho.

Porque ellos eran así, una pareja dispareja. Tenían cosas en común, así como tenían muchas totalmente contrarias, pero sobrevivían a eso sacrificándose el uno por el otro. Sasuke podía ver películas románticas así como Sakura podía ver películas de acción por él. Porque en lo que ambos coincidían era en que no había nada mejor que _quedarse en casa_ simplemente con la compañía del otro.


	7. Salida

Este prompt es como salida en plan de juerga, salir por ahí. hay algunos prompts que son difíciles de adaptar al español xD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

**Prompt 7. Night Out**

_Prompt 7. Salida_

— ¡Ahhhh!

Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban por todo el hospital y probablemente incluso despertarían a los pacientes que dormían en otras plantas siendo las tres de la madrugada. Pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura tenían tiempo de preocuparse por ello. No cuando su primer hijo venía en camino y Sakura gritaba como Sasuke nunca la había oído gritar.

Las enfermeras le decían que tenía que seguir empujando y relajarse que lo conseguiría, pero Sakura les dedicaba miradas de odio porque el dolor que sentía era inhumano. A un lado de la camilla en la que se encontraba estaba Sasuke, el cual parecía estar perdido; algo extraño en Sasuke Uchiha pues él siempre era perfecto e impecable en cualquier situación pero definitivamente ser padre era algo que se le escapaba. Ahí estaba sin saber muy bien como tranquilizar a Sakura, solo prestándole su mano para que su mujer la apretara con fuerza, una fuerza que por primera vez se estaba arrepintiendo de que tuviera pues le estaba dejando la mano destrozada.

—Sakura, tranquila… — alcanzó a decir antes de que su mujer lo fulminara con la mirada, mientras él solo pudo pensar que aunque ella llevara ahora el apellido Uchiha de forma política definitivamente su mirada podía dar tanto miedo como la de cualquier Uchiha y sin necesidad de sharingan.

— ¡Es muy fácil decirlo para ti!

Y eso no era cierto, porque él estaba sufriendo de ver así a Sakura, sufriendo pensando en que el parto saliera mal y sufriendo más de lo que Sakura pensaba.

— ¡Shannarooo! — gritó Sakura antes de volver a empujar con fuerzas y el moreno solo pudo pensar como de difícil tendría que ser dar a luz como para que se mujer con su brutal fuerza estuviera teniendo problemas en hacerlo.

.

Unos minutos después el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente en la sala reemplazando los gritos de Sakura y mientras las enfermeras limpiaban un poco a la nueva vida que acababa de llegar Sakura soltó la machacada mano de Sasuke y sonrió por fin mirando a Sasuke con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—S-Sasuke …

Sasuke le besó en la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Lo has hecho bien Sakura, yo quería pasar una noche tranquila en casa pero parece que no ha podido ser, ha sido una _salida_ inesperada pero deseada desde hace mucho.

Sakura se rió ante esas palabras y sus ojos se abrieron de emoción al ver cómo le traían a su hijo al cual cogió en brazos mientras no podía evitar llorar de la emoción.

—Sasuke dile algo…

El aludido acarició la cabeza de su hijo el cual tenía el pelo negro como todo Uchiha sorprendiéndose al ver, como ante ese acto el bebé abrió los ojos mostrando unos preciosos orbes negros también de la marca Uchiha y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y afortunado por la familia que había comenzado a formar.

—Bienvenido Itachi, al fin estás aquí y ahora mismo me da igual que digas "hmp" o que seas molesto, solo me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros.

Sakura volvió a reír al ver como el pequeño Itachi parecía entender las palabras de su padre y cerraba los ojitos antes de dormirse mientras ella le daba un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

Yo al igual que mucha gente tengo el headcanon de que Sasuke y Sakura le pondría Itachi a su hijo, puede no ser original pero sería precioso y un bonito homenaje al gran hermano, ninja y persona que fue Itachi Uchiha.


	8. El alumno se convierte en el maestro

Hola, bueno aquí otro drabble, os recuerdo que los drabbles no van en orden cronológico aunque ya os habréis dado cuenta.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 8. The Student became the Teacher**

_Prompt 8. El alumno se convierte en el maestro_

El sol del verano abrasaba desde lo alto del cielo haciendo que estar en la calle pareciera una condena tanto para civiles como para ninjas, aunque estos últimos estaban acostumbrados a condiciones extremas a nadie le gusta pasear sin poder abrir apenas los ojos por el deslumbrante sol y sintiendo como el sudor empieza a invadirte; por lo que las calles de Konoha parecían un desierto y todos estaban cómodos y frescos en el interior de sus casas. Bueno no todos, en el barrio Uchiha el ahora líder del clan y su hija estaban recibiendo los rayos de luz en su cuerpo.

—Papi ¿queda mucho? — preguntó al pequeña niña de pelo rosa a su padre el cual solo cogía más clavos.

—Probablemente, te dije que te quedaras en casa.

—No, yo quería ayudarte y sigo queriendo pero…. ¡hace mucho calor!

Sasuke casi ríe al ver a su hija quejarse mientras se soplaba el flequillo que se le empezaba a pegar a la frente, pero por eso mismo le había dicho que se quedara en casa mientras él arreglaba el arco de madera del patio que se había desprendido. Claro que ya sabía que su hija lo acompañaría pues cuando no estaba de misión era imposible separar a Hanako de su persona.

—Ve dentro — le indicó a su hija quedamente.

—No, me quedo a ayudarte.

Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro y es que si algo había heredado esa niña de Sakura aparte del pelo rosa era la cabezonería y bien sabía él que aunque se muriera de calor ahí se quedaría. Por lo que cogió otra tabla y se dispuso a clavarla donde debía pero el grito de su hija lo distrajo y el clavo solo quedó a medio clavar.

— ¡Nii-san!

Sasuke se giró para ver como su hijo Itachi entraba en el jardín de su casa tras una misión y por supuesto su hija se había emocionado, le gustaba ver que por mucho que Itachi molestara a su hermana ambos se adoraban. Pero entonces un ruido le distrajo y sus reflejos y los de su hijo mayor fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para correr hacia la niña y cubrirla de la tabla que se había quedado a medio clavar y se había desprendido justo encima de la pequeña.

Un grito de su hija alertó a Sakura que salió corriendo de la casa para encontrarse a su hijo al lado de su hija y su esposo el cual tenía el brazo sangrando aparentemente por un clavo que había en la tabla que ahora se hallaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó exaltada mientras Sasuke se quitaba de encima de su hija y Sakura comprobaba que la niña estuviera bien.

—Pues la tabla estaba a medio clavar y se ha caído, y como le iba a dar a Hanako tanto papá como yo hemos corrido a cubrirla aunque claro él estaba más cerca y ha llegado antes pero el clavo se le ha clavado. — explicó con calma Itachi.

—Tenéis que tener más cuidado — les regañó Sakura mientras se levantaba viendo que su hija estaba bien y luego se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¿Cuándo has llegado cielo?

—Ahora mismo, acabo de llegar — contestó él mientras le sonreía a su madre pero ambos enfocaron su vista en Hanako la cual había empezado a hablar.

—Lo siento papá fue mi culpa que no clavaras bien el clavo y encima me protegiste — una lágrima amenazaba con salir del ojo de la pequeña mientras Sasuke que se había quedado en el suelo solo pudo mirarla con dulzura.

—No importa, ¿acaso crees que una herida como ésta me duele?

La niña solo pudo reír y olvidar su pena porque era cierto, su padre era el más fuerte del mundo, una herida pequeña no era nada para él.

—Aun así ha sido mi culpa así que a cambio te voy a curar papá — Hanako se acercó a Sasuke poniendo sus manitas sobre la herida de su padre y de estas empezó a emanar una luz verde que curó la herida.

— ¡Vaya pero que bien lo has hecho Hanako-chan! No esperaba que ya controlaras tan bien el ninjutsu medico que te enseñé hace poco — comentó Sakura sorprendida.

—Pues claro mamá dicen que algún día _el alumno se convierte en el maestro_, algún día yo te enseñaré a ti nuevos ninjutsus médicos — dijo la niña mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba la barbilla en parte orgullosa y en parte molesta de que hubieran desconfiado de que pudiera aprender tan rápido.

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi solo pudieron mirarla para después mirarse entre ellos y sonreír, mientras Itachi se acercaba a su hermana y empezaba a despeinarla cariñosamente y la niña se quejaba.

—Claro cielo, ni yo misma lo hubiera podido curar mejor — le dijo Sakura a su hija exagerando mientras Sasuke que ya se había levantado se ponía a su lado y ambos observaban como su hijo mayor cogía a su hermana como a un saco de patatas y se la llevaba a casa para seguir molestándola o jugando con ella.

— ¿La has escuchado? Tiene claro que te superará — le comentó divertido Sasuke a su esposa mientras le sonreía con sorna.

—Hmp no se puede negar que es hija tuya con todo ese orgullo — Sakura entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de su esposo mientras le sonreía — pero me alegro de que piense así yo también quiero que ambos nos superen.

Sasuke asintió antes de besar a su esposa y después dejar olvidado el arreglo que tenía que hacer e irse ambos al interior de la casa a pasar la tarde con sus hijos. Mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar pensar que si bien Hanako había heredado al cabezonería de Sakura, también había heredado todo su orgullo Uchiha.

* * *

Tenía ganas de ponerlos con sus hijos ^^ y en el anterior puse el nacimiento de Itachi pues aquí meto a Hanako.

Digamos que en este drabble Hanako tendría unos ocho años e Itachi unos dieciséis.


	9. Valentía

Hola, este drabble y el siguiente están relacionados... bueno de hecho son el mismo momentos desde distinta perspectiva.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 9. Bravery**

_Prompt 9. Valentía_

El sonido de sus pisadas sobres los arboles era el único ruido que rasgaba el aire, así como sus respiraciones las cuales estaban bastante calmadas pues correr por los bosques de árbol en árbol era algo normal para los shinobis.

Ir a la frontera con Amegakure a por unos rollos con información era una misión sencilla, de hecho el único factor de mayor preocupación era que la información de que algunos ninjas renegados también los querían y que precisamente ese día pensaban ir a robarlos, había llegado a los oídos de la Godaime y ese era el motivo por el que tenían que ir precisamente ese día y lo más rápido posible para llegar antes que los nukenin.

Naruto se emocionó con la misión pues tras la guerra todo estaba muy tranquilo pero Sakura cuestionó el hecho de que justo los mandara el mismo día en el que iba los bandidos y Tsunade no los sorprendió al decir que ya tenía pendiente la misión de antes pero la había olvidado; bueno no sorprendió a Naruto y Sakura que ya sabían lo descuidada que era la Hokage pero Sasuke si se sorprendió recordando que con el Sandaime esas cosas no ocurrían.

Por ello ahora iban corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque mientras el moreno se preguntaba si Sakura sería ahora tan despistada por haber sido alumna de Tsunade; era una duda estúpida pues él no había heredado los hábitos de Orochimaru pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntárselo, cuando su sharingan notó movimientos más adelante y se paró abruptamente sobre un tronco indicando a Naruto y Sakura que iban tras él que hicieran lo mismo.

Los causantes del movimiento que Sasuke había detectado no eran tan buenos ninjas como ellos por los que no los notaron hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ellos, mientras que Sasuke ni se inmutó pues no eran rivales para él y para Naruto pero vio que llevaban el rollo que ellos tenían que recoger por lo que se les habían adelantado.

El sharingan comenzó a girar en sus ojos para atacar metiéndolos en un genjutsu pero antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar que tipo de genjutsu usar su campo de visión se vio interrumpido por una mata de pelo rosa al grito de "Shannaro".

Efectivamente Sakura había cargado contra los ninjas enemigos lanzando al que tenía el rollo varios metros atrás mientras daba instrucciones.

— Naruto manda uno de tus clones a recoger el rollo.

—En seguida ttebayo.

Sasuke se quedó estático viendo como efectivamente Naruto efectuaba su tan conocido Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y el clon se iba tras el ninja que Sakura había atacado y el Naruto autentico empezaba a pelear con otro de los enemigos mientras Sakura se preparaba para golpear al tercer y único que quedaba pero él se adelantó metiéndolo en un genjutsu que le hizo gritar hasta caer inconsciente.

Tras eso el clon de Naruto volvió con el rollo y el enemigo al hombro, Naruto ató a los tres ninjas y Sakura examino que el pergamino fuera el autentico mientras Sasuke la observaba, sin creerse muy bien lo que había visto. Sakura la niña que lloraba ante los enemigos y se quedaba siempre a su espalda había saltado ante el sin dudar ni un segundo y había noqueado al enemigo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Y eso le sorprendió. Y eso le gustó. La niña llorona ya no existía, Sakura era ahora una gran ninja y ya no tenía que ocuparse de estar de príncipe rescatador con ella porque no lo necesitaba. Esa _valentía_ en Sakura definitivamente le gustaba y solo pudo observarla mientras una pequeña sonrisa se alzaba en su cara. Algunas cosas seguían igual desde que se fue, otras habían cambiado como por ejemplo esa. Sakura notó la mirada y sonrisa de Sasuke y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa antes de hablarle.

—Ya no soy una niñita a la que rescatar Sasuke-kun — pronunció la chica como si le leyera el pensamiento sorprendiendo a Sasuke, Sakura realmente lo conocía bastante bien como para saber en qué pensaba, pero nunca la dejaría dejarlo al descubierto.

—Hmp antes estaba sopesando si de tu maestra se te habría pegado el ser despistada y quizás eso no, pero el ser agresiva e impulsiva si lo ha hecho… _molestia_.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar el Uchiha ya le había hecho un gesto con la cabeza al rubio para dar la vuelta y volver a la villa y una vez que estuvo de espalda a todos y nadie le veía dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida. Sakura podía conocerlo pero aun faltaba mucho como para que consiguiera dejarlo sorprendido en público además él también conocía demasiado bien a _su_ molestia particular.

* * *

¿Algún review?


	10. Impulsivo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 10. Impulsive**

_Prompt 10. Impulsivo_

_Impulsivo._

Había sido impulsivo y ella lo sabía.

Avanzar y meterse delante de Sasuke para golpear al enemigo había sido impulsivo y ella lo sabia pero no le importaba.

Había cambiado y ya no era la niña que se escondía en la espalda de Sasuke para resguardarse del enemigo y del peligro, ella ahora era tan capaz como ellos y por eso no dudo de sus actos.

Sabía que Sasuke iba a atacar al enemigo pero decidió enseñarle a Sasuke que había cambiado que él no tenía que seguir cuidándola aunque realmente no sabía si el chico lo haría. Sasuke había cambiado mucho, incluso la había intentado matar por lo que el hecho de que la salvara podría verse inverosímil pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella le decía que si lo haría.

Porque tras muertes, venganzas, arrepentimientos y decepciones, el Sasuke de doce años estaba ahí ante ella, el Sasuke que disfrutaba de las misiones sintiéndose superior a Naruto solo que ahora ambos estaban al mismo nivel y ambos se respetaban como dignos rivales y ya era hora de que ella también alcanzara ese rango de confianza y reconocimiento en el Equipo siete.

Su puñetazo envió lejos al enemigo tal como había previsto además de saber que quedaría inconsciente, ahora solo tenían que recogerlo y una vocecita en su cabeza le hizo ver que quizás no tendría que haber usado tanta fuerza pues ahora tendrían que recorrer varios metros hasta llegar a él.

— Naruto manda uno de tus clones a recoger el rollo. — le dijo a su compañero con seguridad, ella misma iría pero enviar a un clon era mucho más fácil.

—En seguida ttebayo.

Sonrió al escuchar a su amigo, trabajar con Naruto ahora era tan fácil, quizás les costara acostumbrarse a Sasuke el cual siempre quería hacerlo todo pero llegarían a trabajar los tres tan bien como ella lo hacía con Naruto.

Se ajustó sus guantes antes de ir a atacar al tercero de los enemigos pero le sorprendió ver como el hombre empezaba a gritar hasta quedar inconsciente, Sakura sólo giró un poco su cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente se trataba del sharingan de Sasuke y tras eso volvió su vista al frente viendo como Naruto volvía con el enemigo y el rollo para luego comprobar este. Entonces percibió una mirada sobre su persona y se giró encontrándose a Sasuke observándola firmemente mientras sonreía un poco.

—Ya no soy una niñita a la que rescatar Sasuke-kun.

Se lo dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo, porque era cierto, había cambiado. Pero igual que muchas cosas habían cambiado otras seguían estáticas en el tiempo, como su amor por él.

Lo amaba. Aun después de todo lo amaba. Mentiría si dijera que una parte de ella no le tenía un poco de miedo, a veces al cerrar sus ojos aun veía el Chidori del Uchiha dirigiéndose a su pecho pero ella intentaba apartar esa escena de su mente. Lo amaba pero de forma distinta a como lo hizo de niña. Sus sentimientos ya no eran inmaduros, ya no era una mera fan que imaginaba un príncipe perfecto, no. Ella veía a Sasuke tal y como era; una persona normal, un chico que como todas las personas tenía miedo y sufría, ya no era el príncipe azul y perfecto. No, era una persona llena de imperfecciones y eso lo hacía humano, ahora lo amaba de verdad y pensaba estar ahí para él, pensaba estar a su lado siempre. Ya no más griterío infantil, no más idealización, no mas declaraciones infantiles. Lo amaba de forma adulta y se lo demostraría por eso empezaría poco a poco, primero demostrándole que era útil, que ya no era débil. Para que él la viera como a un igual.

—Hmp antes estaba sopesando si de tu maestra se te habría pegado el ser despistada y quizás eso no pero el ser agresiva e impulsiva si lo ha hecho… _molestia_.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de quejarse por el "molestia" pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que este encerraba.

Esencia.

La esencia del Sasuke de doce años que la llamaba así para hacerle daño. Aunque ese Sasuke hubiera cambiado y a ella no le importara, también le gustaba ver que una parte de él seguía viva, la misma parte que ella estaba segura que la salvaría ante un peligro. Ese "molestia" que ya no decía para insultarla sino para molestarla solamente de broma, pues Sasuke sabía que esa palabra ya no le molestaba. Esa palabra era un vínculo.

Un vínculo.

Una esencia, de la relación que cuando eran niños tuvieron, una relación de compañerismo, aprecio y amistad.

Amistad que Sakura planeaba restaurar y ya después se encargaría de enamorarlo, sería difícil pero si algo le enseño su maestra aparte de a ser impulsiva era a no rendirse.


	11. Una noche sin estrellas

Bueno, esta vez no es un drabble, me he pasado bastante de palabras, tiene más de mil así que no es un drabble. Realmente la mayoría a tenido unas 800 y pico palabras así que eran viñetas pero en fin.

Este es definitivamente el que más me ha gustado al menos por ahora, tanto que me he alargado escribiendo y a acabado como one-shot. Espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mi.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 11. A night with no stars**

_Prompt 11. Una noche sin estrellas_

La luna llena brillaba esa noche sola sin compañía en el firmamento siendo observada por dos jóvenes que se encontraban de misión, más concretamente descansando. Habían sido enviados como mensajeros a Kumogakure pues tras la guerra había muchos asuntos que tratar, precauciones e informaciones que discutir, y a ellos les había sido encomendada tal misión un poco larga y tediosa pero nadie mejor para llevara a cabo que la alumna aventajada de la Hokage actual, el acompañante ya había sido por descarte.

Por eso ambos se encontraban descansando en la gran rama de un árbol mientras miraban el firmamento. Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a Sakura en la parte casi final de la rama y Sakura estaba justo en el nacimiento de ésta apoyando su espada en el amplio tronco. El silencio era tal que el chico pensaba que su compañera se había dormido y de hecho era probablemente lo que ambos tenían que hacer pero si Sakura se había dormido él no podía dormir también, era algo básico para un ninja saber que en las misiones siempre alguien ha de quedarse de guardia.

Realmente no le importaba, no estaba cansado y se encontraba a gusto en el silencio de la noche fría y calma que ante él se desarrollaba. Agudizando el oído pudo escuchar el silbar de las hojas que se alzaban en las copas de los arboles rasgando el aire y el ulular de algún búho. Aun así esos pequeños ruidos naturales no le molestaban, de hecho le agradaban por eso frunció el ceño al escuchar a su compañera llamarlo.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿estás despierto?

—Hmp, ¿Qué crees?

Escuchó a la chica reír y estuvo tentado a preguntarle el porqué de su risa pero ella se adelantó.

—Bueno podías estar durmiendo sentado, los ninjas ya somos capaces de dormir en cualquier sitio y en cualquier postura.

—Hmp.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló y el Uchiha rezó porque esta vez fuera definitivo pero definitivamente el mundo lo odiaba.

—Sasuke-kun ¿te has dado cuenta?

Esta vez el chico se giró para encarar a la chica que no lo miraba sino que observaba el infinito lienzo ébano que era el firmamento.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó de forma impertinente cansándose de esa conversación tan lenta e insustancial.

—Del cielo de esta noche, está completamente vacío, libre, sin ninguna estrella solo brilla la Luna, es una noche sin estrellas…

—Sí, ya lo había notado.

Sasuke hizo amago de girarse pero vio como Sakura se incorporaba un poco para hablarle y no le quedó otra que esperar, aunque su paciencia estaba colmándose y no tardaría en mandarla a callar y a dormir.

—Sasuke… — el llamado de la chica sin su "kun" le extrañó por lo que no pudo evitar girar todo el cuerpo hasta quedar claramente girado hacia ella mirándola a esos increíbles ojos jade que poseía la chica — te amo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos para luego parpadear extrañado mientras hacía un esfuerzo increíble para controlarse y no dejar que la sorpresa que aquello le había producido se evidenciara en su rostro. No era la primera vez que Sakura se le declaraba, de hecho era la tercera pero esta vez había sido distinto. Las veces anteriores la situación había sido completamente accidentaba e improvisada; una vez a punto de dejar Konoha y la otra a punto de ir a destruirla. Ambas habían quedado con Sakura destrozada y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y ninguna de las veces Sasuke había tenido cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero ahora se había quedado paralizado.

Sakura había cambiado y eso él lo sabía, por eso era que también suponía que sus sentimientos habrían cambiado algo; no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para olvidarse de él y eso en parte le molestaba y en parte le agradaba. Había que ser muy masoquista y muy inocente para amarle, a él que era un asesino cruel y que había incluso intentado asesinarla, por eso le molestaba, parecía que Sakura no quería ver que él no era un chico preocupado en tener pareja; y por otro lado una parte de él se había alegrado de escuchar esas palabras, de ver que realmente Sakura lo amaba de verdad, no de forma superficial como en antaño sino lo suficientemente madura como para amarlo siendo la persona que era. Y no sabía porque eso le había gustado, no entendía cómo podía pensar que era estúpida por amarlo pero al mismo tiempo alegrarse de que lo hiciera. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Pues probablemente porque su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse tras las palabras de esa chica y eso era ridículo.

Él no la amaba, él no amaba a nadie de este mundo, todas las personas que albergaban su amor estaban en el mundo de los muertos, y no quería amar y volver a sufrir por una perdida. Él los había querido, a ella, a Naruto y a Kakashi; y por eso se fue, porque no podía amarlos y dejar su pasado atrás, no podía establecer lazos que después se fueran a romper y sin embargo ahí estaba. Con ellos, en Konoha, cumpliendo misiones, comiendo ramen ocasionalmente en Ichiraku, queriéndolos como cuando tuvo doce años.

Y tenía miedo de volverlos a perder aunque no lo dijera, y miraba en cada misión a Sakura por muy fuerte que ésta se hubiera vuelto para protegerla llegado el caso.

Amor. Era una palabra muy grande, no estaba preparado y no sabía si quería estarlo.

—No hace falta que digas nada ahora mismo — Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sakura — dijo su nombre de forma fría y distante como acostumbraba pero esta vez no se encontró unos ojos asustados sino unos decididos que le analizaban y estuvo tentado de apartar la mirada, pero no lo hizo — ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Sí, por eso te he dicho que no contestes ahora. Esperaré por una respuesta que no sea el "no".

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que esa respuesta afirmativa va a llegar?

—No lo sé, simplemente quiero pensar así, no me voy a rendir, quizás algún día te aburras de rechazarme — Sakura empezó a reír mientras ponía un mechón de su pelo que el viento le había despeinado tras su oreja — se que aun no es el momento.

— ¿El momento?

—No estás preparado para amar de esa forma, hay mucho dolor aun dentro de ti, y ese dolor se debe al amor en cierto modo así que entiendo que no quieras amar, pero yo soy especialista en curar heridas así que también voy a curar las heridas de amor que recubren tú corazón, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke relajó el gesto mientras una mirada llena de dolor se hacía presente en su rostro, era cierto que estaba dolido, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra amor pensaba en su hermano Itachi.

_No importa lo que decidas, yo siempre te amaré._

Itachi lo amaba. Sakura lo amaba. Y a ambos solo les hizo daño.

No quería repetir errores. No podía.

—No sabes nada acerca de mí, ni de lo que el amor significa para mí.

—Quisiera saberlo. No sé qué pasó con tu hermano pero si cambiaste de opinión respecto a él es por algo, sé que no me lo contarás pero igualmente no cambiaré de opinión. No después de tantos años, de tantas lágrimas, de tanto dolor…

La mano de Sakura se agarró a su pecho y Sasuke sintió una punzada en su corazón. Le había hecho daño, tal y como le hizo a Itachi odiándolo. Él solo era un ser que hacía daño. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en amarlo? Y una vez más como si Sakura tuviera conexión con su mente le respondió.

—Mereces amor Sasuke-kun, lo creas o no.

—No, ciertamente no lo creo.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí y eso es suficiente por ahora, algún día tu también lo entenderás y entonces quizás ese día no me rechaces, quizás ese día podamos volver a ver _una noche sin estrellas_ juntos…

Tras eso el silencio que Sasuke tanto había pedido se hizo realidad, Sakura se acomodó para dormir a sabiendas de que Sasuke no dormiría, pero lo que no sabía es que Sasuke aprovechó sus horas de sueño para observarla y reflexionar. Para observarla y pensar. Para observar y preguntar a Itachi con una voz que solo el viento escuchó si realmente merecía ser amado.

Y como si su hermano le respondiera la brisa despeinó el cabello de Sakura haciendo que a Sasuke llegara el tan característico aroma a cerezos que la chica desprendía.

Y sonrió, en mitad de la noche con la respuesta de Itachi, la confesión de Sakura y el amor de ambos hacia su persona, Sasuke sonrió.

* * *

En mi opinión si se habla de Sasuke y de amor es necesario acordarse de Itachi, me ha puesto emotiva hablar de él e incluirlo pero me alegro ^^


	12. Rayo de luz

Este prompt significa Rayo de luz o esperanza, pongo ambas porque las dos son validas.

Advertencia: Spoiler capitulo 685 del manga. Capitulo que toda persona a la que le guste el SasuSaku a amado ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 12. Silver lying**

_Prompt 12. Rayo de luz (Esperanza)_

Arena. Arena y únicamente arena era lo único que el sharingan y el Rinnegan de Sasuke observaban en el desierto. Desierto del cual empezaba a hartarse porque no encontraba como salir. Había intentado salir con las habilidades de su Rinnegan pero no lo había conseguido y el calor comenzaba a agobiarle.

No sabía cómo salir y no tenían tiempo de jugar a los rescates y al escondite, tenía que reunirse con el idiota de su mejor amigo y vencer de una vez a Kaguya y a Kuro Zetsu; pero para ello tenían que estar juntos y ahora se encontraba solo en ese desierto al que Kaguya había decidido mandarle.

El calor le empezaba a afectar, tanto que juraría haber sentido el chakra de Naruto en una parte y sólo por un segundo, pero eso probablemente no podía ser cierto a no ser que ahora Naruto tuviera la capacidad de moverse entre dimensiones y eso era muy improbable. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco pero es que realmente estaba seguro de haber sentido su chakra. Tenía que salir de ahí, eso era lo único que podía repetirse pues estaba preocupado. Él estaba en una pésima situación; atrapado en un vacío e inacabable desierto, pero al menos no estaba con el enemigo, sin embargo en el otro lado estaban solos ante Kaguya y bien sabía él que eso era un peligro pues Naruto solo no podía vencerla.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia y la fe, si no conseguía salir de ahí todo estaría acabado. No solo Konoha, la villa que su hermano amó sería destruida sino todo el mundo para ser solo el escenario de esa Diosa Conejo donde las personas harían el papel de marionetas. No, no podía permitir eso, si había ido a la guerra para participar a favor de la alianza era porque mentalmente le había prometido a Itachi defender y cuidar todo aquello por lo que se sacrificó, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Itachi se había sacrificado por él y por la Villa así que él protegería esa Villa y también a su persona, no permitiría que la vida que Itachi le había regalado acabara en un patético desierto.

De repente en mitad de sus cavilaciones vio como un agujero se abría en medio de la nada, por un momento estuvo tentado de atacar y de hecho se preparó para ello esperando ver a Kaguya ahí para matarlo, pero su sorpresa fue ver dos siluetas que conocía muy bien y escuchar aquel nombre que le identificaba dicho de esa manera que tanto conocía, con ese honorifico que a veces tanto había odiado.

_"Sasuke-kun"_

Si, ese Sasuke-kun, esa voz, ese llamativo pelo. Era Sakura y delante de ella se encontraba Obito con claros signos de agotamiento mientras sus ojos sangraban de forma similar a cuando él usaba el Amaterasu. El agujero empezó a cerrarse y el corrió acortando la distancia que le impedía usar el poder de su Rinnegan espacio-temporal para desplazarse en pequeños espacios.

No podía creérselo, él estaba seguro que tanto Sakura, Kakashi y Obito eran unos inútiles que solo interrumpían en su pelea haciendo que Naruto se preocupara de tener que salvarlos y sin embargo ahora lo habían salvado a él. Se desplazó hasta quedar tras Sakura sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pensando que realmente si no fuera por ellos ahora todos estarían perdidos.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a sonreír. Si, sonreír al ver a esa Sakura que ya no se parecía para nada a aquella niña de doce años que no sabía de la vida y planeaba irse con él a un mundo de oscuridad. No, esa Sakura había muerto hacía mucho y la chica que ahora caía a causa del agotamiento no era esa chiquilla inexperta, era una chica que pese a todo seguía ahí para él, intentando salvarlo, queriendo que volviera a su lado aun cuando él la había intentado matar, amándolo.

Sakura seguía ahí y ahora había aparecido ante él como un rayo de luz, como su única _esperanza_ para salvarse de esa odiosa dimensión y él se lo agradecía. Le agradecía ese apoyo, esa confianza, ese amor, todo lo que una vez despreció ahora se lo agradecía pues pese a no merecerlo ella le regalaba esos sentimientos igualmente.

Vio su brazo quemado y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido, por lo que al agarrarla tuvo cuidado de no presionar demasiado esa parte para no hacerle daño. Entonces fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y vio como esos ojos jade tenían un brillo distinto pero igual al mismo tiempo. Aunque Sakura hubiera cambiado su pureza seguía ahí, escondida en unos orbes que ahora amenazaban con cerrarse.

Obito preguntó como lo había hecho y él respondió escuetamente y sorprendentemente agradeciendo. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que él le agradecía demasiadas cosas a Sakura, demasiadas como para decirlas en un momento o simplemente expresarlas. Por eso solo la sujetó, dejándole claro que no la dejaría caer.

Nunca, nunca volvería a dejar que las personas que eran importantes para él murieran y Sakura era una de ellas, estaría ahí, para recogerla y protegerla como cuando eran niños. Estaría ahí escuchando su risa, viendo su escandaloso pelo rosa y escuchando ese Sasuke-kun que en el pasado había odiado y luego aceptado.

Esa forma de llamarlo que nunca iba a cambiar, esa forma de llamarlo que aunque usaran otras personas solo Sakura conseguía que sonara tan cariñoso. Lo protegería. Protegería ese "Sasuke-kun" no lo diría, pero lo haría. No iba a dejar que esa chica desapareciera de su vida. Porque él quería seguir escuchando ese _Sasuke-kun_ tantas veces como él le diría _molestia_.

* * *

Hasta boté de emoción cuando vi la última pagina del cap xD

Wii en este drabble sale mi Obito *-*

Muchisimas gracias a Sakurahime25 y Lili por sus review, no podía agradecerlo por privado así que lo pongo aquí. Me alegro de que os gusten los drabbles :D


	13. Ahogar

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 13. Drowing**

_Prompt 13. Ahogar_

El sonido de los pasos alejándose. La sonrisa mostrada segundos antes desapareciendo. Un giro que hizo que su pelo recogido en una coleta danzara en el aire por unos segundo antes de volver a caer por la espalda.

Y más pasos, el sonido de los pasos resonaba cada vez más fuerte.

Y él corría, mas sus pasos no resonaban, solo los de la persona que se alejaba. Andaba lentamente y pese a que él corría con todas sus fuerzas no lo alcanzaba.

Gritó, gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. Gritó mientras alzaba la mano intentando agarrar a esa persona que empezaba a desaparecer. Dejándole ver su mano empapada en la sangre de aquel que desaparecía.

Pero una vez más nada ocurría, su voz no llegaba a ser escuchada, quizás estaba mudo pero eso no explicaba que no pudiera correr más rápido. La humedad empezó a invadirlo y sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía y se cubría de agua, mientras esa persona seguía desapareciendo.

No podía alcanzarlo, otra vez se separaban y nada podía evitarlo. Quería gritar y llorar, quería volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar todas sus acciones quería volver a vivir. Pero no era posible, no mientras caía.

Caía sin pausa, sin poder evitarlo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas nadar, sobrevivir pero no podía y entonces él apareció de nuevo, repitiendo esas palabras de nuevo, haciendo que de sus ojos salieran unas lágrimas que se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar que le rodeaba y él se rindió.

Se rindió para siempre, ¿para que nadar? ¿Para qué sobrevivir? No podía cambiar el pasado, nada tenía en el futuro, así que ¿por que luchar? ¿Por qué no mejor dejarse llevar hasta el fondo? ¿Por qué no mejor dejar que el agua que era el contrario a su elemento le destruyera?

¿Por qué no dejare _ahogar_?

No en el agua, en la tristeza, en el dolor, en la soledad, en todo lo que su corazón albergaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo que las más oscuras profundidades de su corazón lo atraparan hasta asfixiarlo, hasta matarlo. Así que no le sorprendió su situación, pensándolo bien solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Solo era cuestión de dejarse ahogar.

_Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá próxima vez._

_._

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

— ¡Nii-san!

Su grito y los llamados de Sakura fueron los primeros sonidos que escuchó antes de incorporarse bruscamente con la respiración agitada y sudando. Su pecho se contraía y expandía bruscamente con cada inspiración y espiración. Miró sus manos esperando ver la sangre recubriéndolas o el agua que lo había recubierto pero nada había en ellas.

Levantó sus ojos de ellas mirando el lugar encontrándose en el bosque en el que se encontraba descansando en una misión con su compañera, enfocó los restos de la fogata que el mismo con su katon había encendido y después miró a su lado encontrando a Sakura con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Una pesadilla. Solo había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real que más parecía un genjutsu. Se llevó una mano a su pelo despeinándolo nerviosamente sintiéndose completamente inquieto. No era la primera vez que soñaba con su hermano, siempre lo había hecho, primero era el villano de éstos y su objetivo; pero una vez supo la verdad Itachi solo era un héroe y un mártir en sus sueños y él un monstruo que lo había asesinado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro recriminándose por haberse dormido, no le gustaba dormir con nadie a su alrededor mucho menos si esa persona era alguien de confianza, por eso intentaba no dormir en las misiones y mucho menos en las que iba con Sakura, pero ésta había insistido y finalmente había cedido porque era irresponsable por su parte no descansar ya que eso podía hacer que fallara en una futura pelea. Pero ahora no podía evitar recriminarse puesto que Sakura le había visto y probablemente escuchado; no sabía si había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano en sueños pero era obvio que lo había llamado gritando al despertarse por lo que ella tenía que haberlo escuchado y no se encontraba con ganas de escucharla preguntar.

—Sasuke-kun… — la chica lo miraba preocupada y por un momento juró ver un brillo rojizo en los ojos del chico antes de que este enfocara su vista hacia ella con una expresión completamente gélida que por un momento le hizo dudar de seguir hablando — ¿estás bien?

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras asentía, esa era la primera pregunta pero ahora preguntaría por lo que había soñado y ciertamente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esa pregunta o como mencionara a su hermano en esos momentos.

—Las pesadillas a veces son tan reales… No quedan muchas horas hasta el amanecer ¿te parece bien quedarte de guardia y que yo duerma un rato?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró a su compañera para luego asentir de nuevo, extrañamente no había preguntado nada, quizás suponía algo o quizás él le daba demasiado miedo, o quizás simplemente era lo que no paraba de notar segundo a segundo: el increíble cambio de Sakura. Ya no era una niña llorona y cobarde, eso lo tenía claro pero ahora tambien había aprendido que ya tampoco era metiche y cotilla.

Siguió mirándola viendo como se alejaba un poco de él y se tumbaba en el suelo para dormir, sin volver a tocar el tema pero aun así no estaba del todo tranquilo.

—Sakura… — la aludida giro sobre si misma aun tumbada en el suelo para mirarlo — no se lo digas a nadie…

Porque él era Sasuke Uchiha y tenía una imagen no quería que la gente lo viera como un pobre adolescente traumatizado con su hermano y completamente dolido, por más que esto fuera cierto.

—No te preocupes, las pesadillas pueden ser horribles y mostrarnos lo que más miedo nos da sin que podamos librarnos de ellas, créeme que lo sé he tenido tantas pesadillas dolorosas conti…. — la chica calló poniendo una mano en sus labios mientras se sonrojaba un poco — no diré nada Sasuke –kun.

El Uchiha solo observó como Sakura se giraba para no mirarlo aun colorada e intentaba dormir mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Había tenido pesadillas con él y por un momento dudó acerca de la naturaleza de estas; por un lado pensó que probablemente era pesadillas e las que él se alejaba de ellos para siempre, pero después no pudo evitar pensar que quizás en algunas de esas pesadillas él intentaba asesinarla puesto que eso había pasado de verdad. En ese momento pensó en lo triste que tenía que ser tener dos clases de pesadillas tan distintas para la misma persona, en una ver como la persona a la que amas te abandona y en otra que intente matarte y no pudo evitar pensar en todo el daño que le había hecho a esa chiquilla cuyo pecado solo había sido enamorarse de él.

Pero entonces pensó en otra cosa y era en la voz de Sakura que lo había sacado de la pesadilla. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos la voz de Sakura era la que lo había sacado de ese horrible sueño y había retumbado en un espacio en el que solo las palabras de su hermano mayor se habían hecho presentes.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Sakura lo había salvado. Sakura lo había salvado de ahogarse en ese infinito mar que le recubría.

Entonces se preguntó ¿Sería así siempre? ¿Estaría siempre Sakura ahí para salvarle?

¿Estaría ahí Sakura para salvarle no solo del agua que lo intentaba ahogar físicamente sino de los pesares y el dolor de su alma que día a día intentaba ahogarlo?

No podía asegurarlo pero por un momento deseó que así fuera y viendo la silueta de la chica durmiendo algo le dijo que así seria. Puesto que ella ya se lo había asegurado unos meses atrás en una noche sin estrellas.

* * *

Quería adelantar la mayoría de drabbles que tengo pendiente hasta llegar al de hoy porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun pero la verdad estoy un poco desganada respecto a Naruto con lo que ha pasado en el capitulo de hoy así que lo dudo... gomen.


	14. Su versión de la historia (él)

Ya se que voy super retrasada pero intentaré subirlos todos... no suelen tener relación pero éste drabble y el que viene si la tiene, algo que era bastante oportuno con los prompts que son.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 14. His side of the story **

_Prompt 14. Su versión de la historia_

— ¡Es que no me comprende!

La taza de café de Sakura fue bruscamente dejada sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a su rubia acompañante la cual esperaba que se partiera por la fuerza empleada, pero la taza estaría hecha de adamantio como mínimo.

—Vamos Frente relájate, el café no tiene la culpa.

—No, claro que no. La culpa es de Sasuke — Sakura frunció su ceño visiblemente molesta mientras que Ino se sorprendió al escucharla.

—Ya tienes que estar molesta para llamarle Sasuke a secas… Bueno tampoco te pongas así, ha sido una tontería, todas las parejas discuten.

Sakura atravesó a Ino con su mirada, haciendo que la rubia suspirara de nuevo, definitivamente Sakura molesta era como diría su novio Shikamaru "problemática"

—No ha sido una tontería ¿sabes? A mí me molesta que MI pareja no me entienda ni me apoye, pero claro el señorito Uchiha es siempre tan frío, tan desagradable, agg a veces me pregunto qué hago con él…

Definitivamente Ino ahora tenía miedo pues nunca imaginó escuchar tales palabras de su amiga. Miró como el café de ésta se había terminado y pensó seriamente en pedirle una tila.

—A ver, Sakura — la chica del pelo rosa miró extrañada a su amiga, pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre y de forma tan seria — estás muy irritable, deberías reflexionar y pensar mejor en los hechos…

— ¿Perdona? ¿Crees que exagero? O peor ¿te pones de su parte?

— ¡Agg joder Sakura no me pongo de parte de nadie! —Estaba empezando a hartarse pero al mirar a su amiga se regañó mentalmente exigiéndose comprensión — simplemente he hablado con Sasuke-kun y lo que me dijo no encaja con lo que tú me dijiste, él dice que solo se negó pero no te habló de malas formas.

— ¡JA! Esa es _su versión de la historia_, no deberías creerla. Me habló mal y no fue para nada comprensivo.

Ino decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pero Sakura reflexionó en algo dicho por la rubia que había pasado por alto.

—Cerda ¿de veras crees que estoy muy irritable? Porque no sé de donde sacas eso, no estoy irritable, solo digo la verdad. Es completamente normal que me moleste, Sasuke-kun últimamente no me ayuda nada y…

Ino ignoró las palabras pensando que su amiga no solo estaba irritable sino también bipolar pues el honorifico "kun" había vuelto al nombre de su marido.

—Ino… — por un momento la chica de los ojos azules pensó que le iba a recriminar por no escucharla, pero no fue así Sakura tenía una expresión aparentemente dulce, claro que era una dulzura fingida se notaba a leguas — quiero que me pidas un helado de cada tipo de los de la carta.

Ino miró escandalizada la cantidad de helados que venían en la carta, ahora además de irritable y bipolar también estaba loca.

—Pero Sakura…

— ¡Tú tampoco me entiendes! ¿Qué os pasa a todos? Juraría que ahora solo Naruto me entiende, menudos seres queridos sois, muy bien no me traigas los helados tu sabrás…

— ¡Voy, pero calla de una vez! Cuando estés como una vaca no me vengas con quejas…

Lo último lo dijo bajo y Sakura no lo escuchó sonriendo feliz al ver que su amiga iba a la barra de la cafetería en la que estaban pasando la tarde para pedirle los helados.

En su camino Ino no pudo evitar compadecerse del pobre Sasuke, pues definitivamente su amiga estaba irritable, loca y también bipolar; y probablemente muchas más cosas debido a su embarazo y esta ni siquiera era consciente.

* * *

Um si, no sabemos porque está enfadada pero sabemos el por qué xD

Digamos que Itachi-kun junior esta dando guerra desde el interior jajaj.

Si no pude evitar poner algo de mi querido ShikaIno ^^

En el siguiente drabble entenderéis todo.


	15. Su versión de la historia (ella)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 15. Her side of the story**

_Prompt 15. Su versión de la historia_

—De veras teme deberías pedirle perdón a Sakura-chan.

—Cállate dobe.

Naruto ignoró el borderío de Sasuke, total ya eran muchos años estaba acostumbrado, así que solo siguió comiendo su ramen para luego volver a la carga.

—Cuanto más tiempo pase peor será ttebayo.

—Metete en tus asuntos.

—Eso hago, como mejor amigo de Sakura-chan, hermano tuyo y futuro padrino y tío de Itachi junior es lo que hago.

—Eres peor que un dolor de muelas.

El rubio empezó a reír al escuchar lo dicho por Sasuke casi ahogándose con los fideos del ramen mientras el Uchiha le golpeaba la espalda ayudando a que no se ahogara, y Teuchi y Ayame se reían al ver al Hokage de Konoha colorado y con ramen saliendo de su boca.

—Agg casi me ahogo por tu culpa ttebayo, me ha hecho gracia que tu digas eso cuando eres peor que un grano en el culo.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada para después volver a enfocarse en su tazón de ramen y seguir comiendo.

—Oe teme, deja de hacerte el indiferente y desahógate porque muy mal tienes que estar para ir por un tercer tazón de ramen.

El aludido enfocó su vista mejor hacia su lado y se sorprendió viendo que era cierto. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y en su discusión con su esposa que estaba comiendo casi sin darse cuenta, aunque con tantos años frecuentando Ichiraku Ramen con Naruto ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa comida y de hecho había llegado a agradarle bastante.

—Hmp, no sabes lo irritable que está.

—Bueno teme tienes que ser comprensible, esta emm ¿Cómo dice Hina-chan? ¡Ah sí! En un estado delicado y sensible.

—No te hagas el entendido que no sabes lo que es, ya me contarás cuando Hinata este embarazada, aunque su carácter no es ni parecido al de Sakura…

—Tienes razón Hinata-chan es muy tranquila. Pero me ha dicho que hay que ser comprensivos con las mujeres embarazadas y con lo borde que eres seguro que estás haciendo todo lo contrario.

—Te aseguro que estoy siendo comprensivo e incluso más hablador para que no piense que la ignoro pero hay veces que está demasiado irritable.

—Bueno Sasuke es que dice que le gritaste en mitad de la noche pobrecita…

—No lo hice.

—Sí.

—No.

— ¡Que si, ttebayo!

— ¡Que no joder!

—Teme…

—Dobe…

Ambos se miraron para después suspirar, de nada valía que se pelearan ellos también, pero ambos estaban preocupados por Sakura.

—En serio Naruto no sabes nada del tema.

—Sakura-chan me lo ha contado y dice que le gritaste.

—Pues no lo hice, esa es _su versión de la historia._

—A ver cuéntame de nuevo que ha pasado.

Sasuke dejó sus palillos sobre el tercer y vacío tazón de ramen y recordó la noche del siniestro, como mentalmente estaba empezando a llamarla pues al parecer había cometido un crimen, hacía de ella dos días y la situación en casa era estresante con una Sakura molesta que ni le miraba ni mucho menos hablaba, cosa seguro estaba siendo un martirio para ella pues Sasuke sabía que era muy habladora.

—Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y estábamos durmiendo, entonces me despertó y yo me levanté rápido pensando que pasaba algo o que le ocurría algo con el embarazo; pero solo quería decirme que había tenido un antojo de dangos, ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que haberlos conseguido? No había forma, así que se lo dije y le dije que se fuera de nuevo a dormir. No le grité, últimamente exagera todo.

El rubio se quedó meditando para luego volver a comentar.

—Seguro que se lo dijiste de mal modo, siempre tan desagradable…

—Hmp. Eran las tres de la mañana, me había asustado para una tontería, quizás si respondí mal pero no es para ponerse así.

—Ay teme, a tu hijo le saldrá un antojo con forma de dango en la cabeza por tu culpa…

Sasuke le ignoró pensando por primera vez en el antojo de Sakura: dangos. Definitivamente ese niño no iba a llevar solo el nombre de su hermano, ya desde la barriga reclamaba gustos propios de aquel que más lo amó. Eso le hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba y ponía el dinero de su ramen y el de Naruto en el mostrador.

—Esta vez invito yo.

—Uoh que generoso, ¿pero ya te vas Sasuke?

—Voy a hablar con Sakura…

—Vas a pedirle perdón ttebayo, eres un orgulloso sin remedio.

El Uchiha se fue y el Rokudaime sonrió pensando en sus dos mejores amigos y la peculiar pareja que formaban. Luego no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata y en cómo sería cuando ellos fueran padres, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al imaginarlo mientras al mirar a su tazón de ramen pensó que definitivamente si el nombre de su hijo salía de un tazón de ramen, nunca sería Menma.

* * *

Oish que tierno Itachi junior...

En fin, aquí está la noche del siniestro xD

Me encanta poner a Sasuke y a Naruto juntos hablando tan amiguitos aunque se me sale la vena yaoi y mi precioso SasuNaru me asalta jajaja. He puesto un poco de NaruHina pero es que quedaba tan tierno, definitivamente nunca llames Menma a tu hijo Naruto.


	16. Indestructible

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 16. Indestructible**

_Prompt 16. Indestructible_

.

Era una mañana soleada, lo cual se agradecía porque el frío apenas se notaba cuando paseabas, por lo que podías ir tranquilo sin capas o abrigos que te amparasen. Sasuke agradeció este hecho mientras miraba al frente. Por un momento se sintió viejo.

Viejo al ver como su hija estaba entrando en la academia ninja. Hacía tantos años desde que él había cruzado la puerta de ese lugar por primera vez, que parecía hacía siglos, quizás hacía décadas, pero no siglos. En realidad lo recordaba bastante bien, como no hacerlo si su hermano Itachi le había acompañado mientras él no cesaba de parlotear sobre todo lo que iba a aprender en la academia y el hecho de que lo superaría. La nostalgia fue mayor al recordar cómo había ido sobre los hombros de su hermano Itachi todo el camino pero un par de calles antes de llegar al destino le había dicho que lo bajara porque no quería "parecer un niño pequeño". Movió su cabeza hacia los lados negando ante ese recuerdo, era tan tonto de pequeño, tonto por no aprovechar al lado de ese hermano que ahora no estaba con él.

_"__¿Qué estarás pensando ahora mismo nii-san, al verme con dos hijos?"_

No iba a obtener respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que Itachi se alegraría por él. Intentando apartar la nostalgia y tristeza de su cabeza se esforzó en enfocar a esa persona que tenía ante él y que tenía el mismo nombre que aquel en el que pensaba.

Y lo que vio le gustó.

Le gustó ver a su hijo Itachi con cara de preocupación mientras que su hija Hanako entraba y los despedía con la mano. Por más que se pelearan y que Itachi la molestara, amaba a su hermana más que a su propia vida y eso él lo sabía, y le gustaba.

Le gustaba ver que esa relación era tan fuerte, tan sincera. Le gustaba ver como esos lazos estaban presentes entre sus hijos. Nunca dejaría que sus hijos vivieran lo que él vivió. Por un momento pensó en sus hijos matándose el uno al otro y una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho.

No, definitivamente sus hijos vivirían la vida perfecta que él y Sakura querían para ellos. Definitivamente le gustaba ver ese amor entre sus hijos y esos lazos irrompibles.

Los lazos eran una extraña relación que todo humano crea, incluso sin darse cuenta. Durante años estuvo cegado e intentó romper esos lazos una y otra vez. Con Itachi, con Sakura, con Naruto, con Kakashi… con toda persona que alguna vez significó algo. Intentó romperlos de muchas maneras, con palabras, con ataques, con chidoris, con su katana. Mas no lo consiguió. Los lazos siguieron ahí y ahora lo entendía. Entendía que los lazos no se rompen, que siguen ahí, apretando y juntando a las personas que los crean.

Años atrás había aprendido eso de mano de aquellos a los que más amó; su hermano y su sacrificio por él, Naruto y su incansable lucha contra la oscuridad que le absorbía, y Sakura con su incombustible amor. Ellos le habían enseñado que los lazos eran _indestructibles _si una de las partes se aferra a ellos. Y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca.

Al ver a Itachi preocupado por su hermana lo veía. Su hijo adoraba a su hermana y le daba pena pensar que ya tenía edad de estar en la academia y ser ninja. Era algo bonito de ver.

Decidió acercarse a ayudar a su hijo y echarle una mano pues Sakura había empezado a reírse y molestarle diciéndole que era muy sensible y un gran hermano, con tono de broma para molestarlo. Sakura a veces seguía siendo una chiquilla, como cuando molestaba a Itachi con tonterías mientras que el adolescente acababa gritando "¡Mamá para!", al mismo tiempo podía ser la madre numero uno apabullándolo a preguntas como _"¿estás bien?" "¿Cómo te ha ido la misión?" "¿estás herido? " ¿Te interesa alguna chica?" _Si, definitivamente así era su mujer y aunque no lo reconociera le encantaba, le hacía gracia ver las caras de molestia de su hijo mayor, las cuales duraban sólo un segundo pues Itachi adoraba a su madre.

—Ohh mi dulce niñito está preocupado por su hermanita, la misma a la que ayer le decía que era adoptada…

—Déjalo ya mamá, estoy preocupado ¿tú no? Es tan pequeña…

—Claro que no, mi hija es una chica fuerte y guapa como su madre.

Sakura empezó a reír mientras Itachi la miraba divertido por las ocurrencias de su madre.

—No hagas caso Itachi, se hace la dura, en tu primer día de academia tuve que sostenerla porque amenazaba con entrar y sacar a su "pobre y pequeño niño" — interrumpió Sasuke haciendo comillas en el aire para las últimas palabras mientras sonreía divertido al ver la cara de su esposa.

— ¿En serio? Yo la vi gritarme exageradamente que tuviera cuidado y demás cosas propias de mamá y entré rápido por la vergüenza pero no sabía eso… — Itachi comenzó a reír traviesamente mientras miraba a su madre que estaba enfadada fulminando a su marido con la mirada — vaya mamá, no seas tímida, exprésate tal y como hiciste en mi día.

—Maldito Uchihas y su extraño sentido del humor… — maldijo Sakura mientras echaba a andar rumbo al hospital, pero Sasuke la paró agarrándola del brazo.

—No olvides que tu también lo eres. — tras eso besó a su esposa la cual se calmó un poco y se acercó a su hijo Itachi dándole un abrazo y deseándole suerte en sus misiones para luego ir de vuelta hacia su marido y hacer lo propio.

Cuando Sakura se fue, padre e hijo tomaron rumbo a la torre del Hokage para que Naruto les encomendara las misiones pertinentes, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar ver aun la preocupación en los ojos ónix de su hijo.

—Itachi, estará bien, lo creas o no tu madre tiene razón, Hanako es fuerte y guapa como ella, sabrá defenderse y valerse por si misma.

Itachi miró a su padre. Él era su referencia, su ejemplo y su ídolo, si él se lo aseguraba era porque era cierto, confiaría en que todo fuera bien, por mucho que le doliera imaginar a su hermana siendo genin en breve y con misiones. Pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí para protegerla con su vida.


	17. Monstruo

Se suponía que eran drabbles o pequeños one shots xD éste es un one shot en toda regla ero era el más importante no pude evitar enrollarme.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 17. Monster**

_Prompt 17. Monstruo_

El tiempo pasaba y él lo sabía.

Sabía que aunque quisiera detenerlo y tener toda la vida para reflexionar en un determinado periodo no era posible. Sabía que no podía dejar los días pasar esperando que los actos se hicieran solos. Tenía que tomar decisiones y siempre fue capaz de ello pero es tema que le traía la cabeza hecha un lio era demasiado para él. Porque incluso ella se lo había dicho, que aun no estaba preparado para amar.

¿Pero cuando lo estaría?

La vida pasaba y los meses también, llevaba ya casi un año de vuelta a Konoha y todo seguía igual. Kakashi llegando tarde, Sakura regañando a éste y a Naruto y siendo paciente con él sin dejar de demostrarle su amor con pequeños actos cada día, y Naruto siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Pensó en el rubio y le molestó darse cuenta que incluso en ese tema el rubio había avanzado más que él, pues tras acabar la guerra y dejar pasar unos meses para que todo se estabilizara, Naruto había hablado con Sakura expresándole que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que su amor se había vuelto un cariño casi fraternal y que la veía como una hermana. Sakura lo había tomado bien, incluso le ilusionó y acabó abrazada a Naruto diciéndole que no le quedaba más remedio que tener un hermano rubio cabeza hueca. Ambos sabían que tras esas palabras también había un gran amor claro está: fraternal. Después Naruto ni corto ni perezoso se había girado hacia él, que se preguntaba que hacía en semejante situación sino pintaba nada y le había dicho claro y alto unas palabras que no olvidaba:

_"__Tienes suerte teme de que te deje el camino libre porque yo soy mucho mejor que tu ttebayo, pero finalmente me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos haber si tu haces lo mismo, te encargo a Sakura-chan, más te vale espabilar porque quiero sobrinitos Uchihas repelentes con el pelo rosa que me llamen tío Naruto. Pero como se te ocurra dañarla o te mataré teme."_

Tanto él como Sakura se habían quedado anonadados con el descaro que había tenido al decir todo eso delante de ambos y Sakura acabó más colorada que nunca mientras le pegaba un coscorrón al tiempo que se desvanecía en una nube y desde un árbol Naruto les despedía.

Tras eso por todos era sabido que Naruto se sinceró con Hinata, diciéndole que la apreciaba pero no la amaba y que quería conocerla mejor ya que solo así podría reconsiderar sus sentimientos y ver si podían ser algo más. Poco después era imposible ver a Naruto sin Hinata a la que empezó llamar Hinata-chan y de la que meses después no dejaba de hablar hasta que finalmente los vieron besándose en un parque.

No le molestaba que Naruto estuviera con Hinata de hecho así a veces Sakura y él mismo se libraban de él, además la Hyuga quería de verdad a su amigo; pero si le molestaba que incluso Naruto fuera capaz de esclarecer su vida amorosa y él fuera incapaz.

Porque quería a Sakura. Era algo que fue surgiendo poco a poco. No sabía cuando había empezado a sentir eso pero estaba ahí. Había empezado a verla de otra forma, no como una niña, no como una molestia, sino como a una mujer. Sakura estaba ahí para él, condenada a un probable "no", desperdiciando el tiempo por un amor que no tenía asegurado un final feliz aunque ella se negara a verlo así. Sasuke veía a chicos declararse a Sakura, algunos la conocieron en la guerra otros en el hospital, algunos le llevaban flores, otros le enviaban cartas, y él solo quería matarlos lo que le producía asco. Le daba un asco tremendo sentir celos de unos inútiles como esos, unos celos inexplicables puesto que Sakura era _suya_ desde hacía mucho. Y no podía evitar regodearse al ver como los rechazaba, a veces delante de él, a veces se lo contaba la propia Sakura y a veces Naruto.

Sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, se había enamorado de Sakura, los celos, el pensar en ella, el querer estar con ella sin pensar que era una molestia… eran pequeñas claves que le evidenciaban sus sentimientos hacia su compañera y aun así tenía dudas.

No dudaba acerca de la respuesta de Sakura, ella le diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero dudaba sobre si eso era lo correcto, no podía evitar pensar que era una locura.

Y eso estaba pensando cuando Sakura llegó al banco en el que la había citado. Un banco lleno de recuerdos, donde hablaron por primera vez como miembros del equipo siete, donde la llamó por primera vez molestia, donde la dejó inconsciente y con el corazón roto antes de irse de Konoha. Definitivamente ese banco estaba impregnado de recuerdos, todos dolorosos para ella por lo que había querido decirle lo que sentía ahí. Intentando borrar un poco el sufrimiento que ese banco había representado para Sakura.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿llevas mucho esperando? Es que he tenido una urgencia en el hospital y bueno ya te imaginas, me…

—No, acabo de llegar.

Mentira, llevaba horas dándole vueltas en ese maldito banco, el cual le había hecho pensar que quizás era un mal sitio pues el banco solo parecía recordarle lo cruel que había sido con ella.

—Sakura — la chica lo observó en silencio y algo preocupada, que Sasuke le hubiese dicho de quedar juntos era raro, él había cambiado ella lo invitaba muchas veces a salir y sorprendentemente aceptaba pero de ahí a proponerlo él había un buen trecho — lo siento.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Siento todo lo que te he hecho todos estos años… tratarte mal, dejarte en este banco inconsciente, tratar de matarte…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras Sakura elevaba sus manos cubriéndose la parte del pecho a la que Sasuke había apuntado tiempo atrás en su intento de asesinato.

—N-no importa sabes que ya te perdone yo…

— ¿Por qué? — Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender — ¿Por qué me has perdonado? ¿Acaso lo merezco Sakura? Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida no han sido más que errores. Me fui de la villa aun cuando todos tratasteis de impedirlo, os ignoré, casi mato a Naruto. Maté a la persona que más me amaba y a la que más amaba yo, a mi hermano, y luego quise mataros a vosotros ¿Por qué me perdonáis?

Esta vez la pregunta fue en plural, tampoco comprendía porque Kakashi y Naruto también lo perdonaban. Había dicho lo de Itachi y aunque Sakura no entendería eso sabía que no preguntaría en un momento así.

—Porque te queremos Sasuke-kun, siempre te quisimos y queríamos volver a estar juntos. Sabes durante todo ese tiempo mi forma de ser y de pensar cambió, te sorprendería saber que por encima de que quería que me amaras estaba el hecho de que quería que volvieras para estar todos juntos. Me conformaba con que volvieras y fuéramos amigos, no solo por mí sino por Naruto. Siempre fui una egoísta pensando sólo en ti aun cuando Naruto siempre estuvo ahí para mí y cuando me di cuenta era tarde pero recapacité, empecé a verle de otro modo y tiempo después Sai me hizo entender el daño que yo le hacía a Naruto por obligarlo a cumplir la promesa de traerte. Era tan estúpida que quería que fuera feliz y aun así le hacía daño. Quería que volvieras por él y por mí, pero no quería que él sufriera e incluso traté de matarte a sabiendas de que no sería capaz. Y me sentí inútil, no te traía de vuelta y hacia sufrir a Naruto pero luego comprendí que él te quería de vuelta no solo por mi sino por él y ambos cambiamos y maduramos. Sabíamos que algo estaba mal contigo, no era el Sasuke que conocíamos al que vimos en aquel puente. Pero no nos importaba queríamos salvarte porque siempre fuiste importante y nosotros para ti aunque no lo dijeras. Eso es la amistad y el amor Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y yo lo merezco? En aquel puente de verdad quería mataros a los tres, me daba asco ver a Kakashi con un ojo que era de mi clan, no soportaba verte ahí con tu vida ideal intentando comprenderme pensaba que seguías siendo una fan estúpida, y no quería ver a Naruto y que me hablara de esa estúpida amistad que yo trataba de romper. Quería mataros y aun así vosotros seguisteis. Solo cometo errores y aun así todos seguís queriéndome, no lo merezco.

—No sé nada de lo que pasó con Itachi pero si dices que él te amaba es por algo y Naruto siempre habla bien de él, sé que hay mucho que no me has contado y por eso no puedo entenderte pero sé que estas arrepentido y dolido de haberlo matado.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, no quería hablar de Itachi, no ahora pero era tan cierto lo que decía. El solo hacía daño y aun así esas personas seguían ahí por él como su hermano que incluso se dejo matar por él.

—Sakura ¿acaso no ves lo que soy? ¿Acaso no ves que ese niño de doce años creído pero humano ha muerto? No ves el _monstruo_ en el que me he convertido, he matado y he disfrutado haciéndolo. Maté a mi propio hermano y…

— ¡Lo sé! Sé todo lo que has hecho, y son errores, pero no eres el único que los comete solo que al alejarte de nosotros no hemos podido ayudarte. Cuando Jiraiya-sama murió Naruto estaba irreconocible, en ese momento entendió lo que era perder a un ser querido, te entendió y como tú busco venganza; pero al final a la hora de la verdad entendió que la venganza solo produce más muertes y más dolor. Pero tú no dejaste que nosotros te lo enseñáramos. Yo estaba equivocada veía a un chico cool, guapo y misterioso que en mi cabeza era un príncipe, y ese no eras tú. Era solo la imagen que yo quería tener de ti, pero después vi lo que de verdad eras, un ser humano que sufría y que tenía miedo. Y por eso me enamoré realmente de ti Sasuke-kun, porque eras real, no una ilusión, eras una persona como cualquier otra.

—Hay miles de personas que se comportan como tal, que sufren y que sienten, puedes encontrar a cualquiera.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti, porque aunque te idealizara yo fui feliz con ese Sasuke de doce años que era mi príncipe particular y aunque resultó ser una falsa yo ya te quería, después te conocí de verdad y quise ayudarte porque siempre supe que era una buena persona que solo necesitaba comprensión y el amor que te negaste a aceptar y a sentir. Pese a todo tu siempre has sido el motivo de mis sonrisas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos sin saber que decir, como hacerla comprender lo masoquista que resultaba amarle, después de lo que había hecho.

—Después de todo lo que te he hecho, es muy masoquista el seguir amándome Sakura, yo siempre te he hecho daño y puedo seguir haciéndotelo.

—Pero no lo harás, lo sé. Se lo que piensas, y no te creas que no soy consciente e intentado odiarte, muchas veces he pensado _"te mereces más Sakura que un hombre que te ignora y te daña"_ y sin embargo no puedo olvidarte. Estoy harta de escuchar que soy estúpida, que no me valoro lo suficiente, que me insulto como persona por seguir tras alguien que siempre me ha pisoteado, lo he escuchado miles de veces y no me importa porque la gente no sabe nada de mí, yo te amo de verdad y si el amor significa sufrir estoy dispuesta a ello además quien no sepa que el amor te vuelve estúpido es porque nunca ha estado enamorado.

Sonrió. Sonrió como si todo estuviera arreglado, como si no le importara nada más. Sonrió haciendo que su sonrisa se clavara en el corazón de Sasuke así como sus palabras. Y Sasuke entendió lo que dijo y apoyó sus palabras. El amor te vuelve estúpido, porque ahora mismo por más estúpido y egoísta que se sintiera quería que Sakura siguiera amándolo, quería estar con ella y no le importaba el no merecérselo. Ahora era tan estúpido como para olvidar el monstruo en que se había convertido y estar con Sakura aunque ella se mereciera alguien mejor.

Una vez más como si Sakura le leyera la mente se acercó a él y antes de que se diera cuenta lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y rodeando fuertemente con sus brazos su espalda. Y todo dejó de tener sentido, sin poder evitarlo correspondió a ese abrazo apretando a Sakura contra él fuertemente como si temiera que ésta se fuera a desvanecer mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Y por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha se sintió estúpido. Estúpido por negarse tanto tiempo lo evidente, estúpido por haber dudado acerca de qué hacer, estúpido por haber pensado que no se merecía el amor de Sakura, estúpido por haberla ignorado, estúpido…

Quizás no se merecía a esa chica pero si merecía algo de amor. Quizás tras una vida llena de dolor, sangre, lágrimas y muertes; si se merecía una vida llena ahora de amor, besos, felicidad y caricias. Quizás era egoísta pero ya no le importaba. Ahora quería ser feliz, como su hermano quería que fuera, ahora iba a disfrutar la vida que Itachi le regaló, ahora iba a ser feliz.

Sakura se sentía extraña al ser abrazada por Sasuke, no pensó que éste la correspondiera pero era cierto que había visto como el chico de verdad estaba sufriendo mientras hablaba, había palpado el dolor y solo pudo abrazarle. Aun no veía claro el propósito de Sasuke con esa reunión pero no le importaba ella quería curarlo, amarle y enseñare a amar y no pararía en su propósito.

—Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerle comprender que no eran palabras vacías, que de verdad lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Y Sasuke reaccionó, y una de las manos que tenía en el brazo de la chica se elevó hasta sus hebras rosadas y las acarició. Después de mucho sintió su corazón palpitar, después de mucho sintió ese calor en el pecho que sentía cada día tras llegar de la academia al abrazar a su madre, al ver a su padre sonreírle orgulloso, al ver a su hermano con sus dedos en su frente. Sintió felicidad y amor dentro de su pecho y recordó cuanto amaba ese sentimiento dándose cuenta de que nunca más quería dejar de sentirlo.

—Y yo a ti Sakura.

Sakura se quedó congelada mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en ellos, pensó que estaba loca pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de haberlo oído claro y alto. Sasuke se separó de ella y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras las lágrimas de Sakura viajaban ya por sus mejillas mas nunca llegaron al final de esta porque Sasuke las paro con sus dedos y entonces no pudo evitarlo, le besó. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y con sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, Sakura lo besó, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando Sasuke le correspondió el beso.

Ninguno sabía como habían estado tanto tiempo sin besarse tal como lo hacían ahora, Sasuke no entendía como había estado tanto tiempo sin sentir el amor en su pecho y Sakura no sabía cómo había intentado matarlo. No necesitaban entender cuando se tenían el uno al otro. Porque la soledad y el dolor tendrían que ir mudándose del corazón del Uchiha puesto que ahora este estaba siendo inundado por amor, el mismo amor que caracterizaba a ese clan y el mismo amor que le hacía poderoso.

Ahora ya nada les importaba, y el pasado quedaría atrapado para siempre en el pasado mientras ellos le darían la espalda juntos, para enfocarse al futuro.

* * *

Me he emocionado con este *-* no podía faltar el momentos en el que empezaran, los he puesto de amigos, de novios, en el parto, con hijos... este momento faltaba


	18. Bajar la guardia

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 18. Drooping you guard**

_Prompt 18. Bajar la guardia_

_ ._

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No lo sabía o quizás si.

El hecho era que lo hacía y no había más. Instintivo. Ese era el problema, que era instintivo. Ese sentimiento de posesión que se tiene cuando intentan robarte algo que es tuyo, pues eso era lo que sentía. ¿Y cómo no sentirlo si esa lagarta casi estaba encima de su novio?

La situación no era una cosa exagerada. Tsunade había encomendado Sasuke ser el examinador de los exámenes de chunin, cosa que pese a haber intentado disimular le había molestado al vago de Shikamaru. Porque era un vago sí, pero su trabajo lo hacía correctamente sin falta y ser examinador era una tarea que hacía ya un par de años era suya.

Definitivamente Sasuke le hubiera devuelto con gusto la tarea pues la cara de amargado que Sasuke puso cuando Tsunade se la encomendó fue como dijo Naruto "épica". Incluso Sakura se sorprendió pero solo le bastó observar el rostro de la que aun llamaba Shishou para entender; una sonrisa burlona en la cara de la Sannin le confirmó que estaba disfrutando de molestar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha no era santo de devoción para la rubia y a veces no se molestaba en ocultarlo. No era nada personal pues el chico ni le iba ni le venía pero ese chico había hecho sufrir por años a su alumna y al chico que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, Naruto. Por eso era que un poco de rencor si le guardaba al chico de ojos y pelo negros como el tizón.

Y esa era la situación, Sasuke monitoreando varias de las fases de los exámenes de chunin. Ella estaba ocupada en el hospital por lo que no había podido estar muy metida en los exámenes, pero como era la fase final fue al igual que todos a ver los combates pero lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

Una mocosa que no debía superar los quince años estaba prácticamente pegada a su novio mientras le cuestionaba dudas estúpidas respecto a los combates. Agradeció que estuvieran en un pasillo antes de entrar al recinto porque si no hubiera querido matar a esa chica por acercarse a su novio de esa forma en público. Aun así lo máximo que había reaccionado exteriormente de ella era su ceja, la cual sufría un extraño e incesante tic.

Sasuke observó como su novia empezaba a enfadarse, aparte de su tic no había nada más notable pero él la conocía demasiado bien y a veces podía saber sus pensamientos; además no le extrañaba esa chica empezaba a hartarle. Estaba intentando ser condescendiente con los criajos que se examinaban e incluso había descubierto futuras promesas pero definitivamente las niñas que se dedicaban a observarlo y babear más que en pelear, le estresaban. Por eso una parte de su interior se rió al ver a su novia acercarse con una cara que daba miedo, esa niña iba a aprender por las malas lo que son los celos.

—Oye perdona bonita ¿qué duda tienes? — la voz de Sakura sonó tan exageradamente falsa que incluso Sasuke se asustó, mientras que la chica la miró entre asustada y extrañada.

—Pu-pues sobre los combates, Sasuke-sensei me estaba explicando…

—Ah sobre los combates — le cortó Sakura — pues creo que no hace falta pegarse por completo a mi novio para ello ¿no crees?

—Em e-esto…

—Ve al recinto que ya van a empezar los combates, las dudas se preguntan con tiempo y te diré una cosa; preocúpate más por ser una buena ninja que por mirar hombres porque lo creas o no los hombres prefieren a las chicas interesantes y fuertes y antes de que te des cuenta, ellos serán los que vengan detrás de ti.

La chica aun asustada por el hecho de que esa chica, que era conocida en toda Konoha por su fuerza y su mal carácter, la hubiera pillado coqueteando con su novio se fue pitando aunque meditando las palabras dichas.

—Hmp, puedo preguntar ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó el chico divertido.

—Un consejo — respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres tan infantil…

— ¿Qué? — Sakura enarcó su ceja incrédula.

—Lo que has oído, mira que ponerte celosa de una cría. No sé que me preocupa más si eso o que desconfíes de mí.

—Yo no desconfío de ti, desconfío de las demás zorras.

—Infantil… — Sasuke pasó por su lado dispuesto a salir al campo de batalla y explicar las normas del dichoso examen.

—Pues es lo que hay, además no puedo _bajar la guardia_, en cuanto me doy la vuelta ya hay chicas rondándote.

—Ya, pero sin embargo le has dado un consejo.

—No he podido evitarlo, además es culpa mía por tener un novio tan atractivo.

Antes de que Sasuke se girara Sakura se puso a su lado y le besó fugazmente mientras se iba hacia atrás para ir a la parte de los asientos.

—Te estaré viendo, da lo mejor de ti "Sasuke-sensei" — Le comentó Sakura mientras se alejaba recalcando la forma en la que la niña le había llamado.

Sasuke sonrió mientras salía afuera, seguir teniendo fans era insoportable, más cuando eran adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas. Pero ver a Sakura celosa no tenía precio.

* * *

No se por qué tengo el headcanon de que ha Tsunade no le agrada Sasuke xD


	19. Oxidado

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 19. Rusty**

_Prompt 19. Oxidado_

El calor era insoportable, tanto que aun se preguntaba que hacía Sakura ahí con él mientras excavaba en lo que fue el patio de su casa años atrás.

— ¿Lo has encontrado ya Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Si lo hubiera encontrado seguiría cavando?

—Umm ¿Quién sabe? No hay quien te entienda.

Entre el calor y la insistencia de su novia su paciencia empezaba a agotarse y de forma muy rápida mientras se maldecía mentalmente.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido comentarle su idea de buscar una vieja capsula del tiempo que hizo junto a Itachi en su niñez? No lo sabía pero ahora sabía que había sido una mala idea.

Mientras se regañaba mentalmente la pala chocó contra algo duro y Sasuke se alegró de haberlo encontrado. Cavó por los alrededores y cuando ya estaba accesible la sacó. Tanto él como Sakura se sentaron en el suelo, dispuestos a abrirla, en ese momento agradeció la presencia de la chica. No se sentía con fuerzas como para encontrar todos esos recuerdos acumulados por los años ahí.

Sakura le agarró la mano, entendiendo los sentimientos profundos y encontrados que dentro del pecho del Uchiha se enfrentaban y finalmente le dio el valor de abrirla.

Lo primero que a ambos les llamó la atención fue un peluche, un peluche de un dinosaurio verde y Sakura tras ver la expresión de Sasuke al verlo le tuvo que preguntar la historia tras ese peluche.

—Era mi peluche preferido, un dinosaurio verde con el que incluso dormía. Cuando Itachi y yo decidimos hacer la capsula del tiempo decidí meterlo también, Itachi me dijo que no lo hiciera, que me arrepentiría ya que siempre estaba con él pero me hice el fuerte y le dije que no era tan crío – Sasuke hizo una pausa en el relato para sonreír con nostalgia y con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que Sakura había visto nunca — días después de enterrar la caja no podía parar de echar de menos al dinosaurio, nii-san me propuso desenterrar la caja y recuperarlo pero me negué, era demasiado orgulloso, pero lo cierto era que lo anhelaba. Un día Itachi volvió muy tarde de una misión, mi madre estaba preocupada mientras que mi padre decía que confiara en mi hermano que seguro estaba bien. Cuando apareció llevaba un dinosaurio idéntico en las manos, tras la misión en un pueblo vecino había buscado en cada tienda el dinosaurio explicando que ya lo había buscado en Konoha pero que no lo encontró. Ese día me di cuenta de que seguía siendo un crío, pero no me importó, abracé al dinosaurio y a Itachi. La réplica la destruirían junto a todo el recinto Uchiha, pero éste que es el original se salvó.

Sakura se secó unas lagrimillas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, la historia tras el peluche le había conmovido. Era tan triste que dos personas que se querían tanto hubieran acabado matándose. Sasuke la miró visiblemente emocionado también pero después le dio un golpecillo en la frente.

—Molestia… no llores.

Sakura asintió mientras miraba de nuevo a la caja siendo imitada por su novio. Sacaron varias fotografías y otros objetos hasta que Sasuke se quedó estático observando una peineta que había pertenecido a su madre.

—Es preciosa… — Sakura cogió la peineta mientras la miraba embelesada, era una peineta blanca, con una flor de cerezo en el borde y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en el otro extremo — era de… ¿tú madre?

Sasuke solo asintió, recordaba perfectamente esa peineta.

— ¿También tiene una historia detrás? — Sasuke volvió a asentir antes de hablar.

—Queríamos guardar algo de mi madre, a mí se me ocurrió esta peineta que era su favorita e Itachi estuvo de acuerdo. Recuerdo que tuvo que colarse en la habitación de mis padres para encontrarla mientras yo que era el "cliente de la misión" le esperaba en el patio. Jugamos a que era una misión de rango A, la recompensa fueron dangos — Sasuke rió esta vez a carcajadas sorprendiendo a la chica — nii-san estaba realmente obsesionado con los dangos… Mamá estuvo días buscándola hasta que se dio por vencida.

—Jaja menudo par de pillos.

Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras le recogía un poco el pelo y le ponía la peineta, ante la mirada incrédula de su novia.

—Puedes quedártela, aunque está un poco _oxidada_…

— ¡S-sasuke-kun! Era de tu madre no sé si es lo correcto, yo…

—Lo es, si mi madre estuviera aquí ella misa te la habría dado.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sakura solo pudo abrazar a Sasuke, desde luego cuando éste le dijo que planeaba recuperar esa capsula que entre su hermano y él habían hecho, nunca pensó que una simple caja albergaría tantos sentimientos pero se sentía feliz de haber compartido esos momentos con Sasuke.

—Cuando tengamos hijos, les puedes dar el dinosaurio…

—Sí, ellos le darán mejor uso.

El dinosaurio y la peineta fueron heredadas, así como las fotos de esa caja puestas en marcos en la casa de Sasuke y Sakura. Todos los recuerdos enterrados salieron a la superficie, conectando a Sasuke con un pasado que durante años le traumatizó pero que ya era hora de enfrentar.

Nunca se imaginó que tiempo después la peineta de su madre, restaurada sin nada de oxido se encontraría en el pelo de Sakura el día en que se casaron. Pero le agradó, le agradó sentir que su madre estaba ahí ese día tan importante. Le agradó ver que los sentimientos a diferencia de los objetos nunca se oxidan.

* * *

.

Ahora creo que éste es el que más me gusta, no se me dio cosita escribir los recuerdos entre él e Itachi...


	20. Mi error

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 20. My mistake**

_Prompt 20. Mi error_

_._

_"Me lo merezco"_

Eso pensaba Sakura mientras miraba la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina.

_"Me lo merezco por confiar en ellos"_

Porque frente a Sakura se encontraba las compras que había mandado a realizar a sus hijos como castigo por pelearse. Y la compra estaba ahí, en palabras de Itachi habían cumplido y era cierto, pero no como ella quisiera.

De lo apuntado en la lista solo los refrescos y cereales se encontraban, lo demás eran todo golosinas, chocolatinas, distintos tipos de chocolate, pasteles y tomates, muchos tomates.

La bronca fue notoria y por un segundo odió la resolución que siempre había admirado en su primogénito.

—Nos dijiste que compráramos, pues bien lo hemos hecho.

—Pero no lo que había en la lista.

—No lo dijiste.

—Pero si os la di era por algo.

—Puede, pero no lo dijiste expresamente.

En momentos así odiaba la inteligencia y desfachatez de su hijo, mientras que Hanako se reía sin parar por la travesura realizada. Aunque tuviera veinte años Itachi seguía dejando ver una inocencia propia de un crío, aunque solo era a veces. Su hijo era muy, muy maduro excepto cuando Hanako estaba de por medio, su hija con doce años y preadolescente sacaba la aparte más infantil y traviesa de Itachi al cual le dolía ver a su hermanita crecer.

En ese momento llegó Sasuke de una misión de tres días, estaba cansado y con ganas de ver a su familia pero nada más llegar no pudo sino enarcar una ceja mirando la encimera.

— ¿Eso es lo que coméis cuando yo no estoy?

— ¡No! Tus graciosos hijos que han comprado solo porquerías y nada de comida sana supongo como venganza por mandarlos a hacer la compra, no si es _error mío_ por haberlos mandado como castigo.

—Te equivocas mamá, hay tomates — le contestó Itachi con supuesta "inocencia" enseñándole efectivamente las bolsas llenas de tomates.

—Eso es cierto. — corroboró Sasuke mientras miraba satisfecho a los tomates.

—Jaja claro que si mamá, nada que tenga que ver con tomates puede ser un error, ¿verdad papá? — comentó tranquilamente Hanako mientras le enseñaba todos los tomates a su padre, el cual asentía corroborando lo dicho por su hija.

Sakura suspiró pensando en que otra cosa que añadir a la lista de cosas heredadas por su hija de Sasuke estaba en amor por los tomates, en esa casa nunca faltaban. Luego suspiró de nuevo pensando en que ahora tendría que dejarles comer todas esas bollerías industriales antes de que caducaran e ir a comprar ella. Al final había conseguido más trabajo y un castigo que de nada había servido. Pero cuando miró a su familia y vio como Hanako se emocionaba al escuchar la misión que había cumplido Sasuke, contada por su marido y como Itachi comentaba las técnicas empleadas, para finalmente decidir que ambos hermanos entrenarían juntos se dio cuenta de que el castigo si había surgido efecto.

Los castigó por pelearse, y ahí estaba ahora los dos, decidiendo que clase de entrenamientos harían juntos. Ver a sus hijos reconciliados era suficiente para alegrarse, aunque no para olvidar toda la bollería industrial comprada.

.

* * *

.

No puedo evitar poner a Itachi junior parecido a Itachi pero tampoco quiero una copia me lo imagino más demostrativo, más alegre, pero serio y maduro como lo era Itachi y Sasuke.

Aun no había hablado de los tomates de Sasuke, eso no podía ser xD


	21. Rebobinar el tiempo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 21. Rewind the time**

_Prompt 21. Rebobinar el tiempo_

.

Ojalá pudiera _rebobinar el tiempo._

Ojalá existiera un gran mando o control remoto en el que pulsar y vivir la vida del modo en el que quieras. Adelantar a mucha velocidad cuando estas sufriendo, parar abruptamente cuando sientes que no puedes más y después pulsar play y continuar una vez listo, darle a pausa en un momento de felicidad para disfrutarlo más e incluso ralentizarlo. Todo eso sería perfecto pero en especial tener un botón para rebobinar en el tiempo era lo que Sasuke más deseaba.

El Uchiha solo podía desear e imaginar que tal artefacto existiera, pero definitivamente no era así. En la vida solo hay una oportunidad para vivir cada momento y una vez que este queda atrás nada se puede hacer.

Ojalá pudiera rebobinar el tiempo.

De nuevo pensó lo mismo y no era para menos. Porque en esos momentos si pudiera rebobinar el tiempo y cambiar el pasado todo sería distinto. Si pudiera cambiar sus acciones y las del mundo ahora no se hallaría en ese lugar. Si tan solo pudiera rebobinar en el tiempo ahora no se encontraría ahí.

En un lejano bosque. Frente a la tumba de Itachi.

Hacía cinco años desde el enfrentamiento que ambos tuvieron y donde su hermano perdió la vida; y con cada año que pasaba la herida en el corazón de Sasuke iba cicatrizando poco a poco, lentamente y gracias a Naruto y Sakura ahí presentes. Como herido que era, nunca se borraría, una eterna e invisible cicatriz marcaría para siempre el corazón de Sasuke, pero tenía que continuar por su hermano y por eso es que había vuelto a Konoha y seguía viviendo en un mundo en el cual creía nada le quedaba.

Pero se equivocaba. Pues año tras año, Naruto y Sakura acompañaban a Sasuke a la tumba de Itachi. Día tras día esas personas a las que tanto daño les hizo seguían ahí. Su hermano no le dejó completamente solo.

Terminó de rezar frente a esa tumba y se giró para sentarse un poco más atrás. Todos los años era igual: rezaba y luego se quedaba un rato mirando esa lapida en la que no había cuerpo pero si sentimientos enterrados con sus propias manos, luego se levantaba y los tres se iban. No le preguntaban simplemente, estaban ahí.

Como todos los años se sentó un poco apartado para ver la tumba mientras Naruto se ponía frente a ella un poco ladeado y después de rezar unas oraciones comenzaba a hablarle. Él también lo hacía solo que Naruto y Sakura esperaban lejos cuando lo hacía, pero a Naruto no le importaba que estuvieran delante. Por un momento arrugó las cejas al escuchar a Naruto parlotear sobre temas triviales o sobre su ascenso a Hokage. Solo Naruto podía hablar tan animadamente con una tumba, pero en el fondo le alegraba, porque el corazón bondadoso de su hermano seguro se alegraba desde el cielo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto. De repente un roce en su mano le hizo sobresaltarse.

Sakura se había sentado a su lado y le había agarrado de la mano. La chica aun no sabía del todo la historia tras Itachi Uchiha pero al ver a Naruto y Sasuke tan encariñados con él entendió que las cosas no son siempre como las cuentan y que probablemente tras el oscuro y sangriento pasado de Itachi había una triste explicación. Sasuke miró a los ojos jade de su novia la cual lo miraba con dulzura y comprensión. Cerró los ojos y agarró fuertemente la mano de Sakura.

No le gustaban las muestras exageradas de cariño, no era cariñoso y mucho menos en público. En privado era algo más abierto pero en público solo era cariñoso lo justo como para dejar claro a cualquiera que Sakura era _suya._ Pero en momentos así no podía sino alegrarse de tener esa mano siempre a su lado. A esa mujer siempre a su lado para abrazarlo y recomponerle. Pese a su orgullo y frialdad había comprendido que necesitaba a Sakura mucho más de lo que pensaba, ella le reconfortaba, cuando sentía su corazón hundirse en recuerdos y dolor, Sakura aparecía como una luz sacándolo de las profundidades. Cuando en mitad de la noche las pesadillas le acechaban el cálido pecho de Sakura siempre estaba para abrazarlo. Él necesitaba a Sakura y se alegraba de tenerla.

Tras un rato en la misma posición Sasuke se levantó escuchando como Naruto aun le contaba tonterías varias a su hermano y les dijo que se iban. Su mejor amigo le miró y le sonrió mientras que Sasuke le asintió con la cabeza en un gesto que nadie entendería pero que Naruto entendía como agradecimiento.

Sasuke definitivamente necesitaba a Sakura y su amor y a Naruto y su amistad para seguir. Esos sentimientos más el profundo amor de su hermano le hacían seguir vivo.

* * *

Iba a ponerlo sólo con Sakura, pero Naruto no podía faltar ahí :)


	22. Expuesto

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 22. Exposed**

_Prompt 22. Expuesto_

.

—Tenten es mucho más de lo que creéis, hacedme caso la he visto con ropa más ligera en entrenamientos y esconde más de lo que creéis, no sé porque decís que es masculina… — opinó Lee mientras dejaba su refresco en la mesa, estaban en un bar pero por los problemas del chico del pelo a tazón con el alcohol, ninguno le dejaba consumirlo.

—Porque lo parece aunque a mí me da igual, las mujeres son problemáticas…

—Dices eso porque Ino no te hace caso, no te hagas el duro — tras eso el chico de los Inuzuka empezó a reír escandalosamente.

—Entonces nos dices que Tenten esconde mucho tras la ropa… ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto un pervertido Gejimayu?

Lee se escandalizó para luego poner su pie sobre la mesa mientras cerraba el puño y rebatía lleno de convencimiento.

— ¡Nunca Naruto-kun! Es solo que Tenten está en la flor de la vida y su llama de la juventud es mucho más intensa de lo que pensáis!

Algunos rieron, otros debatieron y Sasuke con su cerveza en mano solo pensó qué demonios hacía ahí. Pero como siempre la respuesta tenía nombre, apellido, pelo rubio, voz escandalosa y obsesión por el ramen.

—Pues Hinata-chan es un ángel, es tan guapa que parece un genjutsu ttebayo.

—Oh vamos Naruto no seas baka y me tires de la lengua, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si llevas años casi sin notar su presencia?

El rubio solo se rascó la cabeza de forma inocente, sin saber muy bien contestar pues Kiba tenía razón.

—Bueno la que sí está muy buena es Ino, eso es innegable.

—Ino está fuera de discusión — calló Choji a Kiba mientras acababa con el plato de aperitivos él solo, Ino era su mejor amiga como su hermana y encima le gustaba a Shikamaru, no iba a dejar que nadie se metiera en la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.

Shikamaru le sonrió a Choji en agradecimiento mientras Kiba les sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

—Bueno la fea tampoco está tan mal, aunque está plana.

Todos se callaron sumiendo la reunión en un silencio sepulcral ante las palabras de Sai. Sólo el ANBU podía ser tan valiente o tan despistado como para comentar sobre Sakura que ahora era novia de Sasuke, puesto que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que el Uchiha era celoso, muy celoso.

—Sakura-chan es muy guapa, eso suple su carencia de pecho ttebayo, es que esta plana como una tabla…

Y el otro estúpido del grupo hacía su aparición mientras que el Uchiha ensombrecía su rostro. En el fondo los demás pensaban que habían exagerado pues Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer en público que estaba celoso, pero no siempre se puede acertar en todo.

—Dobe ¿Quién te da permiso para hablar de Sakura así? ¿Y a ti, reemplazo?

—Bueno Uchiha bastardo no te enfades, que yo con la fea echo plano no quiero nada…

— ¡Que te calles!

El golpe que dio Sasuke en la mesa con su cerveza hizo que todo el bar se girara a mirarlo mientras mentalmente se regañaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dejar ver sus celos. Sakura era su novia y no le gustaba que hablaran de ella en especial el rarito de su reemplazo que demasiada relación tenia con la chica del pelo rosa. Se había dejado llevar y ahora había quedado _expuesto_ a posibles burlas, burlas que claro está podían ser finiquitadas con un interesante genjutsu pero que le traería problemas.

—Uhh ¿estás celoso teme?

—Cállate Naruto ni siquiera sé que hacemos hablando de chicas.

—No es extraño, ya que las mujeres es un tema de conversación bastante habitual cuando un grupo de hombres que comparte una amistad se reúnen.

Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado mientras Shino cogía su cóctel para beber tras su participación en la conversación, claramente todos habían olvidado la presencia del Aburame.

—Ohh pero que tierno Sasuke-kun está celosin.

—No juegues con fuego, usuratonkachi.

—Jaja ¿qué harás, atacarme?

—Hmp, ¿con quién te crees que hablas? No creas que soy tan idiota… pero este es un juego en el que ambos podemos jugar. Creo que la Hyuga tiene ciertos atributos que podían dar grandes temas de conversación.

Lo siguiente que se supo esa noche de los chicos que habían formado un grupillo de genins años atrás; era que Naruto Uzumaki, candidato casi oficial a Hokage y Sasuke Uchiha, último Uchiha y reinsertado en Konoha, se habían peleado a muerte a las afueras de la aldea siendo horas después curados y regañados por sus novias.

* * *

Jajaja me ha encantado escribir este drabble. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir de Shino y aunque solo haya sido una frase me ha encantado hacerlo. Nunca esperé que escribiría de él en este fic xD

bueno a quien no le gusten las parejas no le habrá gustado pero que le puedo hacer. No creo que se note pero el LeeTen también me gusta ^^ las demás pues han sido ShikaIno y Naruhina.


	23. Una taza de té caliente

Y este drabble tendría que haber sido para el día 23 pero como soy un desastre...

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 23. A hot Cup of tea**

_Prompt 23. Una taza de té caliente_

_._

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Konoha haciendo que las amas de casa recogieran la ropa tendida rápidamente antes de que se mojara haciendo justo lo contrario de lo que debería hacer, los niños corrían hacia sus casas sabiendo que sus madres les regañarían si jugaban bajo la lluvia y entre todo ese movimiento Sasuke Uchiha andaba hacia su casa. Acababa de volver de la torre del Hokage de dar su informe y cobrar por la misión que había realizado cuando la lluvia empezó a caer de golpe.

Le gustaba la lluvia, pero las tormentas de verano no le agradaban. Realmente a nadie le podía agradar que lloviera en pleno Julio.

De repente una cabellera rosa se cruzó en su panorama y le sorprendió ver a Sakura tapándose con las manos al tiempo que la chica lo veía.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El chico se acercó a su compañera y se apoyó en una pared bajo un techo, conocía a Sakura muy bien para saber que pese a la lluvia se iba a enrollar a hablar, lo que le molestó porque ese día solo quería llegar a su casa. La chica se acercó y comenzó a hablar como él había predicho.

— ¿Vuelves de una misión? — El chico solo asintió — Oh pues justo iba a buscarte pero sabes tal y como está lloviendo es mejor resguardarse, mi apartamento está cerca, ven te daré una toalla para que te seques además tengo algo que darte.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de negarse pero le intrigó lo ultimo dicho por la chica así que la siguió para subir al apartamento que la chica había alquilado para vivir sola y que efectivamente estaba cerca. Sakura le dio unas toallas con las que se secó un poco la ropa y el pelo, luego encendió la calefacción para que la ropa se fuera secando.

—Siéntate Sasuke-kun, en un momento voy.

Sasuke suspiró pero hizo lo que a chica había pedido, no le sorprendió ver en la repisa de una estantería la foto del equipo siete, esa foto que el mismo tapó antes de irse de Konoha y que ahora no poseía. Aunque no lo reconociera le hubiera gustado tener la foto pero su orgullo le impedía pedírsela a alguno de sus compañeros para hacer una copia. Antes de que se diera cuenta Sakura volvió con una tetera y dos tazas de té. Las dejó en la mesa y volvió a irse para volver con una tarta.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja aunque después la sorpresa se esfumó de su rostro. Naruto podía ser un despistado pero Sakura no, era obvio que la chica no había olvidado que ese día, veintitrés de julio era su cumpleaños.

—No sabía que regalarte así que te hice una tarta casera, aunque luego recordé que no te gustan los dulces así que creo que no te gusta mi regalo — Sakura sacó su lengua como una niña pequeña — pero al menos puedes soplar las velas.

Sasuke se fijó entonces en la tarta, que efectivamente tenía dieciocho velas y escrito con chocolate "Felicidades Sasuke-kun".

—No soy un crío…

—No, ahora definitiva y oficialmente no, pero no solo los niños soplan las velas Sasuke-kun. Vamos no seas soso…

Sasuke miró a Sakura la cual le hacía pucheros que supuestamente tenían que dar pena aunque a él le provocaban gracia y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlona aceptó.

—Vale pero deja de poner caras cómicas.

Sakura se rió mientras veía como Sasuke apagaba las velas. Después sirvió el té y aun con esperanzas cortó dos trozos de tarta. El chico por modales la probó aunque Sakura vio claramente en su expresión que no le había gustado así que sólo se bebió el té.

Sasuke miró a Sakura comer mientras defendía entre bocado y bocado que la tarta le había salido bien, que si no le gustaba era porque no le agradaban los dulces pero no por culpa de la tarta en sí. Entonces miró la taza de té entre sus manos. Minutos antes solo quería llegar a casa y pasar su cumpleaños tranquilo y en soledad, sin embargo ahora se alegraba de estar con Sakura. Aunque solo fuera por _una taza de té caliente_ en sus manos, ya sentía mucho más calor y cariño que en la soledad de su casa.

—Gracias.

La chica del pelo rosa miró a su acompañante un poco sorprendida por el agradecimiento de este pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—De nada, el año que viene te haré una tarta de tomates eso seguro que te gusta aunque tiene que estar asqueroso.

Después las risas de Sakura llenaron la habitación mientras Sasuke bebía su té satisfecho y sorprendido de que pese a los años Sakura recordara todos sus gustos.


	24. Gloria

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 24. Glory**

_Prompt 24. Gloria_

.

La noche lideraba el firmamento mientras la luna actuaba como única luz en éste. Los búhos ululaban desde sus árboles a la espera de algún infortunado ratoncillo. Solo los sonidos de la naturaleza se escuchaban en la casa de los Uchihas hasta que unos pequeños pasos resonaron por el pasillo.

El pequeño Itachi avanzaba sin correr pero andando rápido y angustiado hacia la habitación de sus padres. Cuando llegó a ella abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrándose a su padre sentado en la cama probablemente esperándolo. Nunca entendería cómo su padre podía escucharlo o percibirlo por muy silencioso que fuera.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sasuke hablaba con la voz muy baja pues Sakura seguía durmiendo a su lado.

— He tenido una pesadilla y…

Itachi calló al ver como Sasuke lo llamaba con la mano y se echaba un poco al lado para que él se subiera a la cama a su lado. Una vez que hizo eso y se abrazó a su padre éste le habló.

— ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de los monstruos?

—Que no existen los monstruos como tal, que los peores monstruos son las personas. Pero es que era muy realista se parecía a aquel que salía en la película de ayer de la tarde y…

—Hay que controlar lo que ves en la tele…

No era la primera vez que su hijo tenía pesadillas y aunque intentara explicarle racionalmente que los protagonistas de éstas no existían, era normal que un niño de tres años no lo entendiera.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

—No, pero te he dicho que no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras yo esté aquí siempre estarás a salvo, siempre te protegeré Itachi.

El niño se quedó callado unos segundos mientras meditaba lo dicho por su padre, era cierto, su padre siempre lo protegería y era el hombre más fuerte del mundo así que no había de que preocuparse. Poco a poco el miedo fue abandonado su cuerpecito.

—Tienes razón papá, tú eres el hombre más fuerte, nadie puede contigo.

— ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

—No… ¿pero puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

Sasuke rió bajito ante la inteligencia y picardía de su hijo mientras le asentía. El pequeño sólo se acomodó mejor abrazando a su padre en el costado derecho de éste. Entonces Sakura se movió y aun medio dormida le preguntó a Sasuke que ocurría.

—Nada, Itachi ha tenido una pesadilla, dormirá aquí.

—Pobrecito mi niño… — mientras Sakura decía eso el sueño la vencía totalmente de nuevo y se aferró al pecho de su marido desde el lado izquierdo, para dormir. Segundos después madre e hijo dormían plácidamente mientras Sasuke ni se podía mover.

Pese a todo se dio cuenta de lo feliz que sentía a sentir esos dos latidos y respiraciones a cada lado y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que sería la gloría y el paraíso para las demás personas. Pero personalmente él en esos momentos con su esposa y el hijo de ambos abrazados a él, se sentía en la gloria infinita y el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Se me cae la baba imaginándome a Itachi junior *-*

Ya era hora de poner a Sasuke feliz xD solo lo hago sufrir... es que Sasuke me parece junto con Itachi uno de los personajes mas angst de Naruto...


	25. Al otro lado de la pared

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 25. The other side of the Wall**

_Prompt 25. Al otro lado de la pared_

.

Ahí estábamos los tres. En un festival de Konoha. Tras la guerra todo el mundo tenía ganas de festejar y divertirse y los festivales habían aumentado. Era bonito ver ese ambiente después de los meses que pasamos desde el ataque de Akatsuki.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros tres, esperando a Kakashi-sensei como no. A veces creo que definitivamente este hombre llega extremadamente tarde a propósito porque no me creo que se pueda llegar tan tarde y siempre. Naruto no para de molestar quejándose y Sasuke ha dicho escuetamente una sola vez que nos vallamos sin él. Es tan raro verlo aquí con nosotros y vestido con un kimono también.

Ya ni que Kakashi llegue tarde puede hacer que me enfade. Hoy definitivamente es un gran día.

—Sakura-chan, vamos a comer algo y ahora volvemos…

—Pero que desconsiderados, no quieren esperar a su maestro…

La voz aburrida de Kakashi nos ha sorprendido a todos mientras aparece de repente en una nube de humo, este hombre nunca cambiará.

—Vaya si Sasuke también está, ni imagino lo que habéis tenido que pasar para traerlo…

Pues sí, tiene razón, nos ha costado un mundo convencerle, desde que volvió a la aldea solo sale de su casa para pasear solitariamente, entrenar y hacer misiones. Parece que nos evita, supongo que será difícil para él volver a vivir aquí.

A veces no se en que puede estar pensando. Muchas veces me da nerviosismo pensar que quizás planea marcharse de nuevo o incluso atacar Konoha. Pero luego me repito que no es así que ha cambiado, que ya no somos su objetivo. Aun así es imposible llegar a él, es tan distinto a nosotros, ni Naruto ni yo nos parecemos a él y eso no ayuda.

Sasuke ha levantado un muro en torno a él. Un muro ancho y resistente como si tratara de asegurarse de que no vamos a romperlo. No se da cuenta de que ninguno quiere romperlo que solo queremos saltarlo o bordearlo. Solo queremos ver que guarda _en el otro lado del muro_. Ver sus miedos e inseguridades y ayudarle… yo solo quiero ayudarle y darle mi amor, pero ni siquiera parece querer una amistad…

—No te creas Kakashi-sensei, cuando le he dicho que iba a haber chicas bonitas en kimono ha aceptado, ahora debemos llamarle Ero-Sasuke…

— ¿Qué dices? No inventes estupideces que no son ciertas. He venido porque he querido y punto.

Oh definitivamente solo Naruto puede conseguir que pierda los estribos así, espera, esa respuesta… ¡es como respondía cuando éramos pequeños! Quizás podemos saltar el muro, quizás podemos entenderle, solo tenemos que ser pacientes.

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, todos sabemos que no eres así, no le hagas caso a Naruto…

—Tú no te metas, molestia…

Vale, es el mismo de siempre aunque ese "molestia" empieza a molestarme, no sé porque me llama así después de todo. Me miran con miedo, oh claro el suelo está temblando porque he descontrolado mi chakra, fallo mío.

—Hmp, vamos de una vez.

—Ves como si quieres ver chicas ttebayo…

—Quiero comer, iba a cenar cuando me habéis arrastrado a salir con vosotros.

—Jaja pero si el teme come y todo, a veces hasta parece una persona normal.

Los ojos de Sasuke se han puesto rojos, aun me da miedo su sharingan pero en un momento así es tan cómico.

—Todo vuelve a la normalidad, ¿verdad Sakura?

Es cierto, esto era nuestra normalidad y me alegro de que vuelva. Quizás solo quizás Sasuke vulva a entablar amistad con nosotros y quizás solo quizás, ese muro no sea tan resistente.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Lili por sus reviews, Te entiendo Itachi junior es tan tierno que da penita imaginarlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio ^^ espero que te gusten los que quedan.

Éste en primera persona me ha quedado raro...


	26. Mantener el calor

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 26. Staying Warm**

_Prompt 26. Mantener el calor_

_._

Definitivamente no podían tener peor suerte. Ir al país del hierro a llevarle unos documentos a los samuráis no parecía una misión demasiado molesta. Claro que no recordaban el clima de ese lugar y de camino una tormenta les había atacado y ahora estaban resguardados en una cueva en mitad de la nieve muertos de frio.

Sasuke había creado una hoguera con su katon pero aun así el frío era notorio y Sakura tiritando era una prueba de ello. El chico sabía que hacer en esos momentos, el calor del cuerpo humano era el mejor resguardo para estas situaciones por lo que las personas tenían que pegarse. Un incordio para él pues tendría que pedirle a la molestia que se pegara a él y no le apetecía para nada.

—Sakura — su voz sonó tan fría como la nieve que caiga fuera de la cueva — ven aquí.

Sakura no sabía que pretendía Sasuke pero obedeció hasta sentarse a su lado y cuando el Uchiha pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella acercándola a él Sakura, se estremeció. Sasuke la estaba medio abrazando. Tenía que ser un sueño.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

—Es para _mantener el calor_, es una norma básica de supervivencia deberías saberlo.

Cierto, Sakura lo sabía pero estaba tan emocionada que no lo había pensado. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba tan cerca del chico o siendo tocada por él, lo último que se parecía a ese momento era cuando en la dimensión de Kaguya él la había sostenido. Igualmente se sentía nerviosa, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Sasuke lo notó.

— ¿Aun tienes frío?

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire pues Sasuke se dio cuenta de por qué temblaba. Él no entendía la forma de pensar de las chicas pero suponía que estar tan cerca del chico al que quieres las ponía nerviosas. Suspiró pensando en lo infantil que le parecía aquello y en las ganas que tenia de que la tormenta pasase. Sakura se pegó más a él descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y el chico se tensó.

Si se paraba a pensarlo nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer, quizás de Karin cuando ésta le acosaba pero nada más y por un momento se sintió nervioso.

_No seas estúpido._ Se dijo mentalmente pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

—Ojalá no pase nunca la tormenta — murmuró Sakura lo bastante fuerte como para ser oída por el chico.

—Hmp, molestia…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía ninguna prisa porque pasara la tormenta.


	27. Equivocado

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 27. Misguided**

_Prompt 27. Equivocado_

_._

Sasuke se levantó empapado en sudor. Miró a sus lados para asegurarse de que una vez más todo lo visto hasta hace momentos era una pesadilla. Otra pesadilla. Una más que sumar a la lista interminable de ellas.

Notó la mano de Sakura en su hombro y miró a su novia que estaba sentada en la cama con cara de preocupación. Desgraciadamente esa imagen se repetía demasiado para su gusto.

—Estoy bien — contestó quedamente antes de la habitual pregunta de Sakura cada vez que se despertaba por una pesadilla.

A veces sufría pensando en que nunca iban a acabar. Pesando que siempre sus pecados le atormentarían las noches del resto de su vida.

—Yo también estaba soñando, pero no era una pesadilla…

Sakura comenzó a hablar, pues cada vez que Sasuke tenía una pesadilla hablar un rato antes de volver a dormir siempre tranquilizaba a Sasuke y le calmaba tras esas horribles pesadillas de las cuales Sakura estaba harta. No porque la despertaran sino porque hacían sufrir a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué soñabas?

—Pues íbamos por un desierto y estábamos en mitad de una película de estas del oeste que echan por la tarde, de vaqueros — Sasuke enarcó la ceja — si, íbamos Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, tú y yo; nosotros íbamos en el mismo caballo. Perseguíamos a alguien pero no recuerdo su rostro, Naruto disparaba a dos manos con esas armas que utilizan en las películas y Kakashi daba instrucciones desde atrás. Tú también comenzaste a disparar y yo me agarré más fuerte a tu cintura.

—Ves demasiado la tele — Sakura rió al escucharlo.

—Puede ser, pero estaba muy guay. Nunca sabré si conseguimos atrapar al bandido.

—Lo siento. — Ese perdón sonaba a disculpas por haber interrumpido sus sueño pero Sakura conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para saber que en realidad se disculpaba por despertarla. Llevaba tiempo siendo su novia como para adivinar los porqués de sus acciones o palabras.

—Hmp, por tu culpa nunca sabré si lo atrapamos o no — le dijo en tono de broma con un supuesto enfado fingido acompañado por la acción de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir exageradamente las cejas. Sabía la verdad del perdón pero prefirió hacer la tonta para que Sasuke no le diera más vueltas.

— ¿Yendo con Naruto? Seguro que no, probablemente el dobe lo perdiera de vista o algo.

—Tienes razón.

Tras eso ambos se miraron y volvieron a tumbarse dispuestos a dormir. Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de Sasuke y después de un rato, notando aun a Sasuke despierto volvió a hablar.

—Mis sueños valen para hacer películas.

—Películas malas que nadie vería — le contestó Sasuke con sorna a lo que Sakura contestó dándole un pellizco en el costado.

Sasuke se rió ante la acción de Sakura y después pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de ésta y le acariciaba el pelo.

Por muy malas que fueran las películas que podían salir de los sueños de Sakura siempre serían mejor que las películas de drama que saldrían de sus pesadillas. Estaba seguro de que no estaba _equivocado_ pero aun así deseaba incluso soñar con estúpidas persecuciones por un desierto antes que sufrir las pesadillas que le acechaban.


	28. Cuando la energía falla

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 28. When the power fails**

_Prompt 28. __Cuando la energía falla_

.

— ¡Sennin Mode!

— ¡Susanoo!

Las múltiples variaciones de Rasengan de Naruto se dirigían a Sasuke mientras que el Susanoo de éste las eliminaba sin problemas. Contra todo pronóstico Naruto sonrió al igual que Sasuke. Esos Rasengan no eran nada comparados con los otros que podían hacer y el Susanoo de Sasuke ni siquiera se hallaba en su forma perfecta.

A la vista de cualquiera esos chicos estaban luchando a muerte mientras que para ellos esa pelea era un juego de niños.

Sakura suspiró sentada a lo lejos tras apartarse el cabello de la cara que por las cantidades emanadas de chakra se le había despeinado.

Ahí estaba ella viendo a Sasuke y Naruto entrenar bestialmente. No podían entrenar en Konoha así que salían de esta para entrenar en un bosque que desgraciadamente acababa desbastado cada vez que ambos pasaban por ahí, por lo que por consiguiente Yamato tenía que ir por detrás por orden de la Godaime replantando todo lo destrozado. Alguna vez algunos valientes incluso lo habían escuchado renegar sobre la vuelta de Sasuke y otras veces simplemente comentaba que Naruto debería ser considerado un nuevo agente de desforestación. Su enfado no era extraño pues gastaba mucho chakra para replantar todo con su mokuton.

Rato después cada uno de los chicos quedó tumbado en el suelo sin poder mover ni un músculo mientras discutían sobre quien había sido el vencedor. Normalmente pedían la opinión de Sakura que actuaba de juez pero esta vez mientras la jueza se acercaba ya dio su veredicto.

—Doble KO.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué dices Sakura-chan? ¡He ganado yo!

—En tus sueños, dobe. He ganado yo.

—No ha ganado nadie, ha sido un doble KO.

Ambos chicos suspiraron mientras Sakura les ayudaba a sentarse. Después fue hacia ambos y poniendo una mano en cada hombro comenzó a curarlos.

—Gracias.

Naruto se quedó anonadado de escuchar al teme agradecer a Sakura. Extrañamente desde que se habían vuelto pareja Sasuke era algo más amable. Y por algo se entendía que ahora solo le decía dobe y usuratonkachi veinte veces al día, solo decía "hmp" quince y solo activaba el Mangekyo sharingan —porque usar el Rinnegan a no ser que fuera una situación de vida o muerte le había sido prohibido en Konoha — tres veces con ansias asesinas hacia el rubio. Pero de ahí a ser simpático había un trecho.

—De nada Sasuke-kun, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando la _energía te falte._

—Exacto por eso te traemos con nosotros ttebayo.

El chakra que entraba en los cuerpos masculinos cesó de golpe y ambos se giraron para mirar a la chica.

—O sea, ¿qué solo me traéis para que sea vuestro medico profesional, no porque ambos me queráis y queréis que esté con vosotros supervisando vuestro entrenamiento? Bien pues el médico de uso personal se marcha, esta noche me voy con mis amigas Sasuke cena lo que encuentres en la nevera.

Sin más Sakura se fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta Konoha, dejando a los dos jóvenes estupefactos.

—Dobe….

—Jeje perdón Sasuke no pensaba que se fuera a poner así y…

—…

—Si no sabes que cenar ven a mi casa tengo ramen instantáneo como para un año…

—…

—Claro que también podemos ir a Ichiraku… ¿nee teme? — Naruto empezaba a asustarse mientras Sasuke miraba al suelo y sus hombros temblaban.

Sasuke levantó sus ojos y en su ojo izquierdo el sharingan comenzó a rotar hasta volverse un Rinnegan.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡No, no Sasuke el Rinnegan está prohibido no puedes…!

— ¡No estoy en Konoha!

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada el Rinnegan desapareció debido a la falta de chakra y simplemente encajó un débil puñetazo en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo que al estar tan débil como él calló hacia atrás.

Se tiraron así un rato y cuando fueron capaces de caminar se levantaron y volvieron a Konoha con un paso tan lento y un ritmo tan poco energético que Gai y Lee se hubieran arrancado hasta las cejas por el desespero. Mientras Sasuke solo podía pensar que efectivamente en momentos así su energía fallaba, definitivamente necesitaba a Sakura para soportar a Naruto y sus ocurrencias o si no un día de verdad ambos acabarían matándose incluso a puñetazos limpios.

* * *

¡Yamato-taichoooo! No te preocupes aunque se olviden de ti y en el manga te hayan sacado para volver a olvidarse yo si me acuerdo de ti...

Jajaja lo de Gai y Lee me ha salido del alma, porque me he acordado cuando vuelven de Suna que Gai hasta lleva a Kakashi en brazos xD

Creo que ahora conviene acordarse del Rinnegan de Sasuke de vez en cuando...


	29. Tatuaje

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 29. Tattoo**

_Prompt 29. Tatuaje_

.

—Vamos mamá…

—He dicho que no.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una respuesta. Nii-san siempre dice que las respuestas deben ser comprensibles para aquel que las reclama y fundamentadas en una lógica con su debido argumento, en ese "porque no" no hay nada de eso.

Sakura suspiró.

—Ya que tu hermano es tan inteligente que te conteste él.

— ¿Eh? Yo que vengo de visita y me metéis en un lío de adolescencia.

—Tú también fuiste adolescente no te creas.

Itachi miró con incredulidad a su madre, eso él ya lo sabía. Pero no había tenido una adolescencia como la de su hermana. Su adolescencia se basó en escapar de fans y chicas que le reclamaban su amor y de las cuales ni sabía sus nombres mientras le pedía consejo a su padre, el cual solo lo compadecía mientras le decía que las ignorara. En ese momento llegó Sasuke de una misión, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su hijo ahí.

Hacia un mes que Itachi se había mudado con su novia a un apartamento y tras la depresión de Sakura por la marcha de su hijo éste tenía miedo de visitarlos y que Sakura lo secuestrara de vuelta. Le había costado dirigir que Itachi con veintiséis años quisiera independizarse y no podía dejar de llorar pensando en que su niñito se iba a los brazos de otra mujer. Algo que desconcertaba a todos pues Sakura se llevaba de maravilla con su nuera.

—Mocosa te han dicho que no y es lo que hay.

Esa fue la "inteligente" respuesta de su hermano el cual le sacaba la lengua y Hanako apretaba sus puños con ganas de pegarle.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de que te hayas ido nii-san, ya no te soportaba aquí.

Mentira. Eso era una mentira pues si Sakura se había escandalizado Hanako no se quedaba atrás. La adolescente se había encerrado en su habitación tras poner una falsa expresión de alegría y se había quedado casi todo el día encerrada. Luego salió a compartir su pena con su madre mientras ambas comían helado de chocolate y veían dramas románticos en televisión. Todo eso hizo que Sasuke le pidiera muchas misiones, más de las necesarias a Naruto porque ir a su casa era ver a las dos mujeres de su vida con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

Días después, su nuera había venido a preguntarle a Hanako si quería irse con ella al apartamento que compartía con Itachi a pasar una tarde de chicas y después una fiesta de pijamas quedándose a dormir allí.

Definitivamente Itachi y Hanako eran los típicos hermanos que no paraban de molestarse pero que se adoraban.

— ¿Sobre qué discutís?

Sasuke había besado a su esposa y pasado de largo de sus dos hijos pero tenía intriga del tema que discutían.

—La niñita que quiere hacerse un _tatuaje._

Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido por la petición de su hija.

—No soy una niñita, tengo diecisiete años.

—Sasuke hazle ver que es una tontería.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija que los mejores tatuajes eran los que se hacen sin tinta, las palabras o acciones de personas que se te quedan marcadas en piel de por vida sin necesidad de tinta.

— ¿Y qué quieres tatuarte? — preguntó Itachi ante el silencio de su padre.

—Pues el símbolo del clan. Estoy orgullosa de ser una Uchiha.

Esta vez la cara de Sasuke lucía satisfecho y orgulloso pero la mirada asesina de su mujer le indicó que ni se le ocurriera apoyar un tatuaje, por mucho que fuera el símbolo del clan.

—Yo también y no hace falta un tatuaje. Anda mejor vete a pasear y pasar tiempo con tu novio.

La cara de todos los presentes cambió, incluida la de Itachi que era el que había hablado y que ahora tenía una expresión de maldad y picardía en su cara mientras su hermana se ponía más roja que el rojo del sharingan.

— ¿Tienes novio hija? ¡No me lo habías contado! — Saura tenía una expresión entre la alegría y el terror — ¡No puede ser Sasuke, solo hace un mes que Itachi nos abandonó y ahora Hanako ya tiene novio, también se irá dentro de poco!

Pero Sasuke no tenía tiempo de consolar a su esposa pues la palabra "novio" rebotaba en su cabeza haciendo que unas ganas de matar le asaltaran de pronto.

— ¿Novio?

Hanako e Itachi miraron con miedo a su padre y es que la voz que había usado no exigía menos.

—Es mentira papá, no tengo novio, no le hagas caso que…

—Sí, sí. Pues si no es novio es amigo demasiado cercano porque siempre los veo juntos. No es tonta no, apunta fuerte. El hijo del Rokudaime nada más y nada menos.

Esa última frase sumió a la casa en un silencio. Ellos eran grandes amigos de Naruto, su esposa Hinata y sus hijos. De hecho los llamaban tío Naruto y tía Hinata y los hijos de ambos eran grandes amigos pero eso era demasiado. Todos miraron a Sasuke con terror mientras Sakura pensaba que no le importaría tener a Naruto y Hinata de consuegros pero Sasuke no parecía opinar igual. Y tras las palabras de Sasuke el tema del tatuaje quedó para siempre en el olvido.

— ¡Con el hijo del dobe, no!

* * *

Me encanta escribir de Hanako e Itachi xD

En serio me imagino a Sakura montando un drama porque su niñito se independiza jajaja

Dios la ultima frase de Sasuke, me encantaría que pasara xD se nos muere


	30. Todo vuelve a esto

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 30. It all Comes Back to this**

_Prompt 30. Todo vuelve a esto_

.

El fotógrafo sonrió antes de presionar el botón de la cámara e inmortalizar el momento.

Sasuke se apartó del sitio en el que estaban mientras Sakura y Naruto se acercaban al fotógrafo para preguntarle cuando tendrían la foto. Kakashi solo se acercó a inspeccionar unos artefactos que había en el lugar y luego se acercó a él.

—Parece increíble que hayan pasado tantos años. Aun recuerdo cuando nos hicimos la foto del equipo siete, erais tan pequeños que me tuve que agachar y podía poner las manos en vuestras cabezas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado recordando esa foto. Finalmente una vez estuvo en una relación con Sakura se atrevió a pedirle una copia pero expresando que quedara entre ellos, aunque claro cuando Naruto fue a su casa y la vio se emocionó. Ahora los cuatro se hacían de nuevo una foto y no era un simple capricho, no, era una orden expresa del Rokudaime Hokage ahí presente.

Naruto había alegado necesitar una foto con su equipo ahora que era Hokage y antes de que Sasuke se quejara le había expresado que era una orden. Lo que el rubio no sabía es que Sasuke no se iba a quejar.

El Hokage y Sakura volvieron comentando que en tres días tendrían las copias mientras Naruto consolaba a Kakashi al cual al parecer le había dado un ataque de nostalgia. Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó.

—Parece mentira que estemos aquí de nuevo, después de tanto, otra foto, todos juntos. Por "orden expresa" del Hokage — hizo unas comillas con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía aferrando a Sasuke y luego comenzó a reír. — Parece que finalmente todo vuelve a esto: un equipo, juntos, felices.

—Bueno algunas cosas han cambiado.

Sakura despegó su cabeza del pecho de Sasuke para mirarle a los ojos.

—Ahora no andas exaltada por tener una foto conmigo.

Sakura rió para después besar a su novio.

—Cierto, pero es porque ahora eres todo mío y no necesito fotos para verte, siempre puedo tenerte a mi lado.

Esta vez Sasuke la besó obviando su costumbre de no ser demostrativo aunque Kakashi y Naruto ni se inmutaron. Cuando se separaron alcanzaron a escuchar como Naruto le decía a Kakashi que necesitaba una novia.

—Bueno, y Kakashi tampoco era un viejo nostálgico — comentó Sakura divertida antes de acercarse y contra todo pronóstico ponerse del lado el rubio para molestar a su sensei mientras Sasuke miraba divertido la escena.

Definitivamente todo volvía a estar bien.


	31. Tres deseos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Prompt 31. Three Whises**

_Prompt 31. Tres deseos_

.

Era una tarde de verano y en la casa de los Uchiha los cuatro miembros se encontraban fuera de ésta, en el patio.

Una desafortunada sandia se encontraba en el suelo del patio sobre un mantel y al lado de ella, otras tres desafortunadas sandias se encontraban ahí, esperando su sentencia. Si la sandia hubiera tenido vida, hubiera temblado de miedo al ver a Sakura Uchiha con los ojos tapados y una palo en las manos dispuesta a partirla mientras sus hijos le daban indicaciones dudosas y contradictorias. Si Itachi decía izquierda, Hanako decía derecha. Si Itachi decía hacia adelante, Hanako indicaba atrás, mientras Sakura enfadada y mareaba se quejaba.

Viendo todo se encontraba Sasuke, sentado en el borde del tatami de su casa. Sus hijos e encontraban en frente, sentados en el suelo divertidos viendo a su madre, la que finalmente se hartó y empezó a dar palazos sin rumbo hasta que de casualidad acertó para después enzarzarse en una discusión con Itachi, sobre la validez de sus acciones.

Hanako empezó a gritar que ella también quería, pero Itachi la molestó diciendo que las niñas pequeñas no podían y que ahora le tocaba a él. Hanako después de un ligero enfado acepto indicar a Itachi solo si después iba ella, a lo que Sasuke asintió. Entonces con su inocencia se dedicó a guiar correctamente a Itachi hacia la sandia, pero esta vez fue Sasuke el que lió a su hijo diciendo rumbos equivocados.

Sakura se sentó al lado de su marido con un trozo de sandia en la mano mientras le daba otro a su hija y a Sasuke. Las dos féminas comenzaron a comer mientras Sasuke solo miraba a su hijo.

Tras un rato Itachi acertó y fue el turno de Hanako. Itachi no pudo reprimir su malicia y la mandó muy lejos de la sandia mientras sus padres conversaban y no se daban cuenta, claro que al final le dio pena de su amada hermanita y la guió bien, aunque sin parar de reírse pues aun con sus diez años el palo era casi más grande que ella.

— ¿Sasuke no te vas a comer la sandia?

Sasuke asintió y luego comenzó a comerse la sandia para luego hablar.

—Si de verdad planeáis abrir las cuatro vamos a estar días comiendo sandia.

—Tienes razón pero en fin, es divertido.

Ambos siguieron mirando a sus hijos hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.

—Sasuke, si pudieras pedir ahora _tres deseos_ a una lámpara mágica ¿Cuáles serían?

Sasuke miro extrañado a su mujer para luego sonreír y seguir comiendo sandia.

—Nada. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. A mi molestia particular y a los dos mejores hijos del mundo. ¿Qué más podría querer?

—Sasuke…

Sakura se emocionó. A veces Sasuke era muy adorable, así que se acerco a su marido para besarlo notando el sabor a sandia que ambos tenían en sus labios.

— ¡Oh vamos papi, menos besos y más sandias, es tú turno!

El grito de Hanako les separó mientras Sakura se reía e Itachi se acercaba para sentarse al lado de su madre pensando en lo divertido que sería ver a su padre partiendo la sandia. Hanako le puso el pañuelo en los ojos a su padre y le dio vueltas para desorientarlo y posteriormente empezó a guiarlo.

— ¡Ya sabes Sasuke, no vale usar el sharingan!

Itachi rió por lo dicho por su madre mientras que Hanako empezaba a saltar nerviosa.

—Cuando yo despierte el sharingan lo usaré para muchas cosas, nii-san nunca me atrapará para despeinarme.

Todos rieron mientras Itachi engañaba a Hanako diciéndole que las chicas no despiertan el sharingan, lo que hizo que la niña comenzara a preguntarle a su padre el cual ya había partido la sandia, cumpliendo un tiempo récord.

Tras explicaciones del sharingan y risas en familia, entraron para cenar, mientras Sasuke miraba el firmamento.

Recordó a sus padres y a su hermano como diariamente hacia y sonrió al cielo siendo feliz después de muchos pesares. Teniendo una familia a la que amaba y a la que protegería siempre. Una familia a la que le hablaría de ellos. Hanako era pequeña pero Itachi ya conocía la historia de su tío por el cual tenía ese nombre. El día en que se la contó fue un día delicado para Sasuke contarle eso significaba contarle sus pecados y errores. Pero Itachi una vez más sorprendió a su padre diciéndole que seguía admirándolo y que se alegraba de tener el mismo nombre que un héroe como lo fue su tío Itachi.

Definitivamente tenía una familia perfecta, al lado de la mujer a la que más amaba. Tanta felicidad le desbordaba, pero se sentía más vivo que nunca y quería seguir sintiéndolo.

* * *

Bueno y aquí se acaba.

Quería un mejor final pero esto es lo que salió.

Aunque no haya cumplido los días rigurosamente me ha gustado este proyecto. Es la primera vez que escribo Sasusaku y nada más y nada menos 31 drabbles, bueno algunos han sido oneshots xD Me ha gustado especialmente escribir acerca de sus hijos y de los recuerdos y pensamientos acerca de Itachi.

Muchas gracias a los favs y los follows, también a los reviews aunque hayan sido poquitos.

Nos vemos en otro proyecto, un saludo. SaraDreamer


End file.
